Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have
by KovuTheLion15
Summary: Discord is back, and this time he's taken over Equestria. He has chosen twenty-four people to compete in the first annual Equestrian Hunger Games, where there is only one rule; kill or be killed. Friendships will be tested, love will be found... and lost. Will the Power of Friendship prevail this time? Rated T for fantasy violence and moderate language.
1. The Launch

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my new story!**

**Well, a slightly twisted idea from me? Yeah, I do keep thinking that, but the problem is, the more I think about it, the more this idea works! It's really really strange, but hey, let's do it.**

**Right, so the concept is pretty simple, twenty-four ponies in a fight to the death. One of these ponies will be my OC, Starstrike. Of course, I'll to be as accurate to my own personality as I can possibly be. I'd also like to have a bit of a competition. Who do you want to survive? Who do you want to win the Hunger Games? There will be a poll on my account, so you can cast your vote.**

**So, let's get to it! I hope you enjoy this story. Oh by the way, the characters are anthropomorphic. However, ponies like Twilight are still magical briefly Unicorns I mean. So they're all humans. And chapters will be from Starstrike's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins) and I do not own My Little Pony (Owned by Hasbro/Lauren Faust). I only own Starstrike, my OC. Enjoy! :D**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 1: The Launch

_To my dearest student, Twilight Sparkle._

_Discord's back. I don't know how, I don't know when. I understand that you may have lots of questions, but right now, I need you to trust my judgement. _

_Your family isn't safe. Your parents are fine, and your brother is by my side, along with Cadence. I need you to bring the Elements of Harmony to the castle._

_Do not be long. This is of the highest importance, and we need to stop Discord's plans in the bud. Bring whoever else you feel it would be crucial to bring. Like Starstrike. He would be a huge use to us._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Princess Celestia._

**STARSTRIKE POV**

"STARSTRIKE! GET UP! NOW!"

"Wait, wait… Jesus Twi, its five thirty in the morning."

Even with how early it was, I recognised the voice. It was one I knew well. Throwing on an old shirt and some shorts, I was rubbing my eyes as I opened the door.

"Really Twilight… couldn't this wait 'till the morning?"

Twilight didn't respond at first. She seemed to be studying my appearance.

"Woah. You look a state."

"Yeah, thanks. I don't exactly look my best at five thirty in the bloody morning!" I snapped back.

Twilight rolled her eyes, but her stance was full of urgency.

"Look, sorry. Spike woke me up with a letter from the Princess. We need to get the Elements of Harmony and get to Canterlot, pronto."

"Wait what-" I tried to ask, but Twilight continued without missing a beat.

"I don't have time to explain. You've got half an hour, you're coming with us. Get ready."

And with that, she turned tail and walked away, clicking her fingers to teleport. I rolled my eyes at the spot at which she had disappeared.

"For god sake Twilight." I slammed the door shut in my temper. For fuck sake, I enjoy my lay-in's! But Twilight needed me. And more importantly, the Princess needed me.

So upstairs I went, dragging sore and tired limbs and climbed (with great effort) into the shower. I lathered shampoo into my chocolate brown hair, soaked caffeinated shower gel into my skin, in an effort to wake me up. It sort of worked. Sort of.

When I finished in the shower, I brushed my naturally messy hair straight. Well, I tried. No matter what I did, no matter what I tried, it just didn't work. Even with wet hair it wouldn't sit straight. I pulled on some coal black jeans over some boxer shorts, and pulled on a white vest top, with a neon green polo top over that. If I got hot later in the day, I could take the polo off. Now dressed, I walked downstairs and picked up my brown messenger bag from the sofa, putting an energy drink into it.

Just as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, my door knocked again. When I opened it again, Twilight was there, her hair glistening in the dawn light. Rainbow Dash stood beside her, rainbow hair being flicked from her face. Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity all stood behind, waiting patiently.

"Ready to go?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, just about. Are we walking?" I said.

"No, we're getting the train. Let's go, it leaves in twenty minutes."

So off we went, heading across town. I became involved in a conversation with Rarity; she seemed to be complaining about a customer she had had yesterday.

"I mean, really Starstrike, he was just plain rude! To me, it seems all men seem the same."

I shrugged, trying to think of what to say.

"Meh, not all men are like that Rarity. Sure, you get a minority of absolute cocks –" Rarity giggled – "But that's just it; they're a minority." Rarity nodded and smiled.

"Yes, you're right darling." She said, satisfied with my answer.

I cracked open my can of Power Horse as we approached the station, the train whistling and steaming in the station. The smell of semi burnt coal filled my nostrils as I climbed on.

"So why does Celestia want me to come? You guys are the ones with the special powers. I'm just a cook."

"Do you not remember that madman that one time, who came into Ponyville with that sword, and went around cutting people up?"

I shuddered. I remembered only too well.

"Yeah. So?"

"Your skills. They ARE useful, if a little barbaric."

My 'skills' involved me being handy with two medium length blades. You see, I was a cook, and when I cooked, just to speed things up, I used two knives. Because of that, I was a quick cook, and an even quicker swordsman. I didn't even mean to have knives on me at that particular moment; I had just brought some more for my cooking set.

"That was an accident."

"A fortunate accident nevertheless."

I shrugged. I didn't like talking about it. Luckily, I did not kill the man, but I did cut through vital muscles. He'll live the rest of his life in a wheelchair.

I tried to close my eyes as we journeyed to Canterlot, but Rainbow Dash just seemed too hyper to even sit still. Pinkie and Rarity looked like they wanted some sleep, just like I did. Fluttershy sat in the corner meekly, playing with a few strands of her bubble-gum pink hair. Twilight paced the train, and Applejack kept fiddling with her Stetson.

I began to fiddle with my own hair, until a thought occurred to me.

"So Twilight, why are we going to Canterlot at this ungodly hour?"

"Discord has escaped." She said, plainly and evenly. None of the girls reacted to this statement; clearly, they felt no need to worry. I nodded slowly.

"Right… so, remind me what my 'amazing' sword skills are supposed to do against the God of all Chaos?"

"I don't know. But they may come in handy, you never know."

I remained silent for the remainder of the trip, and kept silent as we walked up to the castle, through the halls and up to the castle's throne room. As the door's swung open, Princess Cadence stood to greet us, along with Twilight's brother, Shining Armour.

"It's so nice to see you all!" Cadence exclaimed, kissing each of us lightly on the cheek as we passed. I blushed crimson pink as she pecked me. I shook Shining's hand firmly and smiled. I liked Shining.

As we walked through the long halls, I spotted Princess Celestia and Luna, waiting for us. Celestia seemed to be wide awake, but Luna looked exhausted. It made her look careless, like she didn't really care, but I had to remember she had been up all night.

Damn, she looked how I felt.

"Thank you all for coming. Starstrike, welcome back."

I bowed.

"Greetings Princesses. I trust you are well this morning?"

Celestia and Luna allowed a gentle smile, but it did look rather forced. I did not comment on that.

"I wish everything was. Discord has escaped again and we don't know what his plan is or when he will strike." Celestia informed me.

"If I struck now, would it be predictable?"

Discord's voice bounced off the walls of the room. I jumped a mile, but Cadence placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked around, and just spotted Discord dangling from the ceiling.

"Hello everyone!" He said cheerfully. Nobody returned his smile. Shooting daggers at him, yes. But no smiles.

"Now now, you'd think you'd all be happier to see me. Even with what I have planned for you."

"What do you have planned for us?" Rainbow blurted out. I sighed.

"You had to ask." I muttered. Discord chuckled, clearly finding this small exchange amusing.

"Would you guys and gals like to play a game?" He said, trying to keep the humour out of his voice.

"We don't like games." I said, venom in my voice.

"But you'll love this one."

And with that, there was a massive flash of light, followed a smash to the face. I watched as my companions fell around me, before my heavy eyelids slid shut.

I awoke on a hard bed, that felt like it had been made of stone. My head felt like it weighed a ton.

Nothing new there.

"Geez." I said, sitting up slowly. Now, what had happened? I was completely naked!

I remembered Discord. Then I remembered...

That flash. What in Equestria where we? As if by magic, a speaker I had not noticed in the room crackled to life.

"Welcome contestants, to the Equestrian Hunger Games!"

I calculated that the others were near me somewhere, and were listening to the same message.

"I decided that, now that I've taken over Equestria, you people need reminding that I rule the roost around here now. So, I have used you eleven that were in the throne room, plus a few other... choice candidates, to create the first Hunger Games! And now, if you'll turn your attention to the screens behind you, you'll see who will be competing, and our rules!"

The speaker crackled once more, and then was silent.

Rules? Well, that was the first thing in my mind. Since when was Discord one for rules? But I digress. The Hunger Games? What on earth was that? Guess I was going to find out.

I turned around, and the TV burst into life. Discord was on the TV, wearing a suit and tie, and was wearing goofy glasses.

"Hello Equestria. It is I, Discord, your new ruler, and welcome to our new televised event, which everypony must watch; The Equestrian Hunger Games!"

He paused for dramatic effect. I folded my arms.

"Get to the point." I said aloud, to myself. I began to shiver from nakedness.

"Well, let's meet our contestants for this ground breaking event!"

Discord did not speak as our names and pictures began to appear.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE  
RAINBOW DASH  
FLUTTERSHY  
PINKIE PIE  
RARITY  
APPLEJACK  
PRINCESS CELESTIA  
PRINCESS LUNA  
PRINCESS CADENCE  
SHINING ARMOUR  
STARSTRIKE

Our eleven pictures stayed on screen while Discord spoke again.

"Join us after the break, as we reveal the rest of the contestants, who were... selected specially."

The screen went blank.

I sat down upon the hard bed, and finally surveyed the small room I was in.

There was a hanger, and upon that hanger were some clothes. The clothes looked like a tracksuit, coloured red and black, with a hood. I pulled on the boxers, followed by the trousers. They were made of a thin material, but they felt warm as I put them on. Next, I slipped on the T-Shirt, followed by the actual jacket. I slipped the hood over my head, and observed myself in the dress mirror next to me. The hood came down more over the nose, but still enabled perfect vision; it cast a shadow over my face, making it hard to see who it was. I noticed on the right arm, it had my initial; S for Starstrike. I made no noise, no witty remark. Finally, I put on the thick thermal socks and all-weather, all terrain boots. I also figured out that the tracksuits were designed to keep body heat in.

I really wasn't looking forward to whatever Discord had in store for all of us. Specially designed tracksuits, and all-terrain, all-weather boots? Something big was coming.

Now that I was clothed, I continued my observation. There was a small table, the bed, the TV, the speaker, and in the corner...

A tube that looked big enough to accommodate a Princess. The lift's hydraulics hissed occasionally, but the door stayed shut.

That looked to be my only escape as well. Fuck it!

Discord appeared on the screen again. I walked up the screen, and stared it down, hoping that my very stare could somehow free me and my friends (who I knew going through the same thing) from this god-awful nightmare.

"Welcome back Equestria! Let's finish meeting our contestants for the first annual Equestrian Hunger Games!"

And, once again, the pictures began to appear. Some of the pictures made me recoil in horror;

APPLEBLOOM  
SCOOTALOO  
SWEETIE BELLE  
SILVER SPOON  
DIAMOND TIARA  
LYRA  
BON-BON  
DERPY HOOVES  
DOCTOR WHOOVES  
BIG MACINTOSH  
SPITFIRE  
SOARIN'  
SPIKE

The pictures were suddenly joined by the first eleven pictures. I was listed as number fifteen, because our pictures had been shuffled. But I wasn't worrying about that; it was sick! He had kidnapped five fillies, and forced them to become a part of his games! Poor Applejack. Her sister and brother both in these games. And Rarity and Twilight. But before I could go off on a proper rage, Discord started speaking again.

"So, here's the rules; there is only one. Only one of you will leave alive. There can only be one victor. You will not be using magic to kill each other; you will be using weapons such as swords, daggers, and bows. If you refuse... I will send things, horrible things after you, and your death will not be pleasant. The weapons will be in front of you; but is it the best tactic to go for the weapons?"

He paused. I shook my head. Kill all those people? Not likely. But arming myself seemed tempting. No, I decided. Thinking about it, it would be an onslaught.

"Unicorns like Twilight Sparkle have had their magic removed, so you are all on level playing ground. When you hear the boom of the cannon, it signifies the death of one 'tribute'. These games will begin in two hours; I wish to speak to each contestant. Welcome all, to the Equestrian Hunger Games..."

There was a pause as the screen zoomed in on his face, with those goofy glasses.

"...And may the odds ever be in your favour."

The screen went blank.

I was number fifteen in the list, so I sat down and tried to calm myself. I would avoid killing as much as I could; but if it was unavoidable...

"NO!" I yelled at myself. I wouldn't even think about it that way.

I wasn't sure how long it was before the speaker crackled; but it did, and Discord spoke.

"Tribute Number 15. Starstrike."

"Equestria's biggest dick. Discord." I replied coolly.

"I would choose your words wisely Starstrike. Remember, I'm in control here. So tell me, what's your tactic?"

"Tactic? I don't have one." I said.

"Really? The fourteen before you do and I can bet you that they are all willing to kill. Some might even enjoy it."

I gritted my teeth. Just play along...

"I suppose... I want to get my hands on two daggers."

"That's it Star! Play to your strengths. Now, I must go. But I warn you; watch out for Applebloom. That girl seems quite fired up after our little 'chat'."

"Fuck you Discord!" I yelled in retaliation. But the speaker had fallen silent.

I didn't believe a word that he had just said. The fourteen before me surely couldn't be willing to kill, especially Applebloom... but what had Discord said to them? He could have said anything.

After another little while of waiting, an alarm sounded, followed by a synthesized voice.

_30 SECONDS. WILL TRIBUTES PLEASE STEP INTO THEIR LIFTS._

I spun. The lift doors had opened. I stepped forward hesitantly, and stepped onto the small circle.

_15 SECONDS._

The lift doors hissed shut and I closed my eyes, waiting for the lifting sensation, the lifting sensation that would lead me to my death. My guts began to spin-dry; adrenaline flowed through my veins, consuming my thoughts and emotions, swallowing them whole.

_LAUNCH._

**Well well well... that's one chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed that, because that's the first time I've enjoyed writing for three months. Expect updates from me, maybe once every week, maybe two weeks depending how busy I am. Please, please, please don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile; remember, just go to the top of the page and vote for your favourite. I'll remove each selection as they die, but not until the chapter has gone up.**

**And please, don't forget to leave your reviews, with EXACT, HONEST opinions. I like to know if I've gone wrong somewhere, or if I've missed something.**

**So until next time, and may the odds be ever in your favour... ;)**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	2. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Hello once again!**

**So, a good first chapter, did you think? I notice a lot of you haven't actually voted on the poll, and let me put it like this; I really need you guys to vote. You're actually helping me decide who is going to die and who isn't. You don't actually realise just how much this is really going to help me.**

**So anyway, I like to talk to some reviewers every chapter, get you a little involved with how I think.**

**To StarswordIsCool, yes, I don't like Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, but just keep reading. You'll see...**

**And to JLWafflezBrony, I have been around, I've just not posted in the MLP section. And I've not posted in like, three months. Sorry about that, massive college workload, and Skyrim. Plenty of Skyrim.**

**So anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins) and I do not own My Little Pony (Owned by Hasbro/Lauren Faust). I only own Starstrike, my OC. Enjoy! XD**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 2: Sugar, We're Going Down

_LAUNCH._

The ground beneath my feet began to rumble and move, the hydraulics hissing as they released and the lift began to sink into the floor, slowly but surely. I closed my eyes, blowing air through my teeth, making myself sound just like the hydraulics. My breathing began to get harder and harder, faster and faster, as the adrenaline flowed through my veins like a mind-consuming, heart-freezing poison, a poison of my own creation. But amid my small panic attack, I re-opened my eyes and focused myself.

I didn't want to kill. But I wasn't going to die. That, I knew for certain.

Light began spilling in around my feet. We were entering... wherever it was we were going. Now my entire body was out in the sunshine.

I could see the place of my death.

I looked around, swivelling on my foot. It was a giant forest, with a small clearing in the middle. The forest was so thick you couldn't even see the floor of it. I shuddered to think of all the horrible, disgusting, appalling things that Discord had hidden in that jungle.

Now I looked up, and saw the twenty-three others that were following me on my slow decent down. I could make out Rainbow's hair opposite me, but I could make out no facial expressions. I looked to my left.

Applebloom was there.

Like me, she wore the same tracksuit, but I think we all were. Her bow was still in her hair, and she had not raised the hood of her tracksuit. She stared straight ahead, with a look of pure malious on her face. I knocked on the glass tube I was encased in, trying to get her attention.

She ignored me. I shrugged, but I realised I didn't want people knowing who I was. People not spotting my face may give me an advantage, because people wouldn't aim for me. I had lowered my hood after I had checked it out in the mirror, so I quickly put the hood up, so my face was covered. I looked to my right.

Princess Luna.

She was tugging at the tracksuit top as it clung to her. She clearly didn't like how tight it was. Again, I knocked on the glass tube, but she didn't look up.

Then Discord's voice rang out.

"So, what do you think of my spectacular arena? Completely under my control. In here, you do what I want you too, when I want you to do it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now, I'm lowering you down to your podiums. When the tubes lift off you, you have a minute to get your bearings before the gong goes. But don't move off your podiums before the gong goes. Let's just say... there won't be much of you to recover." He followed up with a massive laugh.

My guts were spinning fast now.

We came to a stop now. The tubes lifted, and Discord spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the First Equestrian Hunger Games!"

A small timer appeared in the middle showing us how many seconds there were until I died.

I shook my head. Ok, focus Star...

In the middle, which I had not spotted before, was a golden statue. It was Discord's head, with closed eyes, and his mouth open. All around us, there were rucksacks, weapons. I spotted two daggers, neatly together about fifty metres away.

40 seconds.

I decided not to go for the weapons. Maybe hiding would be a good way to do it. Hide, wait for everyone to leave, then move in and take the weapons. But what if people stayed?

30 seconds.

I looked around for a closer rucksack. There was one only twenty meters away, and with my speed, I could get that easily. But could Luna beat me there?

15 seconds.

Now was the time to make a decision. I didn't know what was in the rucksack closest to me. I sighed. Daggers it was.

5 seconds.

I tensed my body, bent low and waited for the gong. I just had to be fast.

BANG!

The gong went and I shot off the podium, sprinting across the thin grass as fast as my legs could carry me. The bag was within reaching distance...

But Big Macintosh beat me to it.

He slung the rucksack over his shoulder as I rocketed past, trying to sweep the bag from his back. He pulled the two daggers from the sheaths and swung at me, but I dived backwards.

"Big Mac, think about this!" I yelled.

He kept coming, and I slipped over. I closed my eyes, and waited for the killing blow.

But it never came.

I looked up, and Big Mac fell to the floor at my feet, blood oozing from his mouth and a dagger in his lower spine.

"Diamond?"

Diamond Tiara held a bloody dagger and look of amusement on her face. I couldn't see any others around me, but heard screams, male and female. I had no idea who was still alive.

Diamond jumped at me, but I was alert now. I swung a fist sideways, catching her in the side of the face. She fell beside me, hurt but not out.

_MOVE!_

Getting myself to my feet, I grabbed the rucksack from Big Mac's body, grabbed the two daggers and sheaths, and sprinted away. I tied to the daggers around my waist as I sprinted. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't dare look behind me. I pulled both daggers out once more, keeping them tight in my hands as I ran. I swung and cut through the undergrowth, making a path as I didn't slow down. Then, the whole world dropped from beneath my feet.

I had fallen down a small drop, and hit the floor hard. The daggers spilled from my hands as I hit the floor.

"Argh!" I yelled in pain. Chest killing me, I pushed myself up, grabbing both daggers as I went. Sheathing them, I kept running until I could run no more. I stopped and checked myself over for damage. I could find none, other than the now stabbing pain in my chest. I took deep breaths and stretched off. I felt OK, other than that. It was already beginning to get dark, so I started to think ahead.

Right, my first step would be to check the rucksack I had picked off of Big Mac's body. A pang of guilt hit me as I thought of him. I wasn't quite sure why I felt like that. After all, he had tried to kill me. But what had surprised me the most was Diamond Tiara's absolute ferocity She had killed... and more disturbingly, she seemed like she had enjoyed it.

OK, check rucksack. Let's stay focused.

I bent onto one knee and looked around me, sliding the rucksack from my back. I undone the zips, once I was certain I was alone, and went through the contents of the bag. Inside I found a length of rope.

Handy. I smiled to myself.

A few packets of dry beef jerky. Well, food was food.

A canteen, but it was empty. _Could it have hurt the bastard to fill the fucking thing up?,_ I thought angrily.

But what I found at the bottom more than made up for it.

A roll of throwing knives.

I smiled at the knives. They looked like you could attach them to parts of your body, so I wrapped them around my upper right leg. I practised pulling one knife out, and throwing it in one stroke. I forgot where I was for one whole hour, throwing and throwing until I could do it repetitively quickly, and with good accuracy.

And that's when I heard it.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

I remembered what Discord had said about the cannon. So that was eight people dead. Eight people I more than likely knew. But who had died?

As if my question was being answered, some strange, distorted music played, and I looked up, seeing Discord's face in the sky, followed by a message:

THE FALLEN.

I lowered my hood, and quickly slid a now packed rucksack onto my back as the names and pictures appeared in the sky.

SPIKE  
SOARIN'  
SPITFIRE  
BIG MACINTOSH  
DOCTOR WHOOVES  
DERPY HOOVES  
BON-BON  
SILVER SPOON.

Discord's face re-appeared, the music finished playing, and everything went quiet.

I sighed lightly. I could say I knew none of them properly really, apart from Spike. I had not expected him to go down that easily. I hope he was happier now.

I kept my hood down. After all, it was night now, so it was unlikely anyone would find me.

As if on cue, a twig snapped behind me.

My hands flew to my daggers, but before I could even spin properly, I was pinned against a tree with a sword against my throat.

I swallowed hard, not even daring to breathe properly.

"Wait, Wait!" I said loudly.

"Starstrike?"

Hold on, I recognised that voice...

"Princess Luna?"

Luna sheathed her sword and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise..." She said, her face going red. It must have been red, I could see it in this dark.

"It's OK. How are you? Are you hurt?"

"No, but something's happened to my sister..."

"What do you-"

"She killed Silver Spoon."

Luna then lunged forward and cried into my shoulder, and she kept crying and crying and crying. I just rubbed her back, comforting her.

Then the clicking started.

Luna heard it too. She broke apart from me, and took one look. I gave her a small smile.

"Partners." Luna nodded, drawing her sword. I drew my daggers in reply. The clicking got louder, followed by a loud shriek. A massive, dark shape lunged out from the trees, and I shoved Luna aside, while throwing a dagger up, into the monsters body. It gave a horrible scream, before rolling sideways.

Luna stayed on the floor, unmoving, unbreathing.

"You alright?" I asked, barely daring to look at her.

"I'm fine." She replied.

I approached the monster slowly, daggers raised.

It was a spider, the size of a applecart. It was huge! It's fangs where as long as your leg and about as thick. Its many eyes just spelled Discord.

"Spiders." I said. "I hate spiders."

Then the clicking started again. I spun around.

The trees were alive with them.

I spun again, sheathing my daggers and helping Luna to her feet. I quickly tightened the straps of my rucksack.

"LUNA, RUN!"

I turned tail and sprinted away from the oncoming nightmares, my new partner, willingly or not, by my side.

**Well, there you go, two chapters down. Damn, I'm loving this! And I mean, really love it.**

**Again, please visit the poll on my account and cast your vote. I will remove those who have died, and please, please vote.**

**And of course, please leave your reviews, with exact, honest opinions. Again, I like to know what I have missed, or if anything could be better.**

**So, until next time, and may the odds be ever in your favour...**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	3. Rescue Mission

**So here we are: Chapter 3! Welcome back everyone, or if you're still reading from the last chapter, well, welcome to your new chapter.**

**So, I hope this one's as good as the last. As I'm writing this, it's 8 o'clock in the morning and I'm at college. That's how desperate I am to get this chapter out to you guys. To be honest, I just love writing for you guys. This story is making me love my writing again.**

**To Roman Empire (who messaged me directly via Facebook), Luna may be a love interest, she may not. I'll leave that for you to decide… Also, the idea of Diamond and Celestia being opponents was a stroke of genius from me. I figured it'd be a nice twist.**

**So, without further ado, let's get to Chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins) and I do not own My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro) I only own my OC, Starstrike. Enoy! XD**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 3: Rescue Mission

**STARSTRIKE POV**

"LUNA! RUN!"

I turned and sprinted, Luna on my heels. I didn't dare look behind me. I thought I'd throw up if I did. But the dark wasn't helping. I couldn't clearly see anything, and it was taking every sense I had to not hit anything. Sight slightly impaired, all my other senses had become more acute. I could hear the pitter-patter of each spiders eight legs; I wasn't sure how many there were exactly, but from the noise, it sounded like an army. I could smell moist earth beneath my feet. I kept running.

"Starstrike!"

Luna was yelling at me. I knew what that meant. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't just keep running.

Against my entire body screaming at me to just keep running, I dug in my heels and grounded to a stop. I spun around, and Luna joined me.

"We can't outrun them!"

I nodded harshly, before pulling two of my eight throwing knives from my belt.

"I know. Get ready, here they come!"

A sound of metal being drawn came from my side as Luna drew her sword.

Quickly we were surrounded by the spiders, but none of them made a move. Luna was now pressed against my back, sword held high.

Raising a knife, I threw one at my closest assailant. It embedded itself in its head. Some sort of black ooze began to drip from it's now limp body.

But me attacking one had now angered them all.

They began to advance, and I began to throw my knives. I threw six of my eight, all of them finding their marks with deadly efficiency. I allowed myself a small and maniacal smile. I drew my daggers, keeping Luna close. From behind me, I could hear the sickening sound of metal piercing and cutting through flesh, and as each monster fell at her feet.

I kept cutting away, cutting down each spider as they came, some jumping at me, some nearly knocking me to the ground with their body weight.

But then they retreated, as quickly as they had come, and finally, the clicking had stopped.

I sank to my knees in exhaustion, dropping the daggers put of my hands. I surveyed the dead spiders around me, some with legs cut off, others missing heads, and a few had their guts torn open like a paper bag. A hand on my shoulder brought me back to my senses.

"Starstrike… you OK?"

Luna's voice actually slowed down my heart rate. It reminded me I was not alone in this god forbidden arena.

"Yeah, yeah… just exhausted."

"Come on. It's better if we don't stay here. They could come back."

Luna helped me to my feet, and I smiled at her. She had ooze trickling down the side of her elegant face, and her once straight and flowing royal blue hair was now knotted and tangled. I pointed at her hair with a shaking hand.

"Sorry Luna, but I don't have a hairbrush."

Luna just laughed. It wasn't faked either; it was a genuine laugh.

I quickly recovered my lost throwing knives and added them to my belt. As me and Luna walked away from the spider graveyard, I spoke up.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For not abandoning me."

Luna smiled.

"We're better as a pair."

We walked in silence for a little while longer, before I just had to ask.

"So how does a Princess know how to use a sword?"

Luna allowed herself a light chuckle.

"Yes, I realise it's not something that every Princess can do."

"So, what's the story?"

"Let's make camp first, and then I'll tell you."

Luckily, I found an area behind some very overgrown bushes which also linked to a stream. I opened the rucksack and filled the canteen, then tossed it to Luna.

"Here, drink."

She took a long mouthful, and then she threw me something small and silver.

"A lighter?" I said, confused. "Where did you get this?"

"I found this lying beside the sword when I picked it up from Discord's head. I didn't manage to grab a rucksack though."

"Don't worry about it. Extra weight would just slow you down."

Quickly, I gathered some leaves and wood and made a pile, and set it alight.

"We can't keep this burning for long. People will see the smoke." I pointed out.

"Good point." Luna replied.

I sat on one side of the fire, and Luna sat beside me, maybe a tad too close for my comfort. After all, she was a Princess. What was I? The measly cook from Ponyville.

_Yeah, don't even think about it Star._

I shuffled slightly to the left. If Luna noticed my movement, she did not comment on it. I passed her some beef jerky and she swallowed it gratefully.

"I understand it's probably not what you're used too."

"No, it's fine. Food is food after all. Besides, I'm sure you could hunt something and make it into something edible."

I blushed at the compliment from royalty.

"Thank you Luna, but honestly, I'm not that good." Changing the subject, I said; "So come on; how did you get so good at hand to hand combat?"

Luna finished chewing and appeared thoughtful.

"To be honest, I'm actually better with a bow."

I raised my eyebrows at her, giving a chuckle.

"Well, toot your own horn much."

Luna's laughter joined mine. For a moment, we forgot where we were. It was nice to have human companionship.

"Well, my sister suggested it. We have guards, sure, but we should be able to defend ourselves. I practised with a bow mostly. I'm pretty good; I can hit a target from at least forty metres away with good accuracy. I practised with swords too; I figure close quarters combat is just as good as long range."

I nodded slowly, drinking in this anecdote. This seemed logical; if in a crisis all the guards were unable to defend the Princesses, why shouldn't they be able to defend themselves? Magic only goes so far…

"So… what did your sister train with?"

"Celly used a warhammer."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, she's managed to get her hands on one, so she's defiantly in her element."

Great. Equestria's most powerful being, equipped with two-handed heavy weaponry.

Because this would be going well if we met her.

"Right, that's enough story time for one night. Get some sleep Starstrike. I'll take watch." Luna said, adopting a motherly tone with me. I could have said something teasing, but I decided against it.

I laid my head down gratefully and felt my body go heavy from exhaustion.

"Wake me up in a few hours. I'll take over."

I closed my eyes.

When I awoke, it was late morning. Something was defiantly wrong. I sat dead upright.

No Luna.

"Luna? LUNA!"

But she wasn't near camp.

"SHIT!" I yelled. I picked up my rucksack, put it on my back, and tightened the straps. I checked my weapons; both daggers were still there, and all my knives were still attached to my leg.

I tried to think. Luna couldn't have been killed; the cannon would have woken me up, plus whoever had killed her would probably have killed me while I slept.

So something's taken her. My first thought was the spiders. I was right.

I quickly searched camp again, and found a note next to the fire.

Snatching it up quickly, I unfolded the creased paper and read the note.

_Follow the spiders._

_-D_

"Follow the spiders? Follow the spiders? Why couldn't it have been 'Follow the Butterflies?" I said to myself, allowing the despair and dread to leak into my voice. It felt weird. True, Luna had only been with me for the past sixteen hours, but she felt like a sister already… she felt like she was keeping me sane in this arena of murder, deceit and fear. Pure, unbridled fear.

I began to search, before another thought hit me hard; Discord had done this. He was testing me, seeing if I would just leave her to die or if I would go and rescue her. Telling me how to find her had been incentive. Better to have someone die recusing her and cause two deaths than just the one after all.

So I gritted my teeth and began to search for the spiders, stopping only to drink from my canteen. It felt like the temperature had risen massively in the last couple of hours. I was about to give up all hope, when finally, I saw a lone spider scuttle across the ground hurriedly.

I took off after it, staying a certain distance from it so it didn't sense my presence. I kept at a light jog, following it.

Then that one spider became two, then five, then twenty.

I now slowed to a walk, keeping bent low and watching where I put my feet. My foot hit something solid and metal. Luckily, it did not clang.

It was Luna's sword.

I picked it up slowly, looking at it. It was stained with the black ooze of the spiders, which showed she had put up a fight; but she dropped the sword. Either she was injured, or she was leaving me a clue as to her whereabouts.

I hoped it was the second thought.

I stowed the sword and sheath in my pack, the handle of the sword poking out of the top of the bag. I continued forward, when I came to the mouth of what looked like a cave, dressed in sticky spider webs.

I swallowed hard, drew my daggers, and entered.

_For Luna._

I tried to level out my breathing, keep it level and calm, but for all the good that did, I may as well have been trying to outrun a lion. It was useless. I walked quietly through the tunnel, keeping crouched down, daggers out in front of me in a defensive stance.

I emerged into a huge clearing. Every tree, shrub, bush or blade of grass had been coated in the same sticky web. My feet were beginning to stick to the web, but I pulled up heavily on each foot. I just had to keep moving.

And that's when I saw her.

Luna had been strung up in a web. She was at its centre.

I now broke into a run towards her, but I heard the clicking again. I didn't care. My partner was in danger.

Reaching Luna, I reached a hand out and touched her neck.

There was still a pulse. So why did she feel so cold? Beneath my fingers there with two fang marks. Not big. Maybe they only managed to nip her rather than bite her. The venom must have put her into some sort of coma. But I heard the clicking again. I didn't care. My partner was in danger.

Using my daggers, I cut her free steadily. She fell down into my arms, and I slung her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry, sheathing one of my daggers. She was covered in the web, so she was probably sticking to my own jacket, but I didn't care.

Then I realised my mistake.

I had stood still for too long, and now I was stuck. Reaching a dagger down, I attempted to cut myself free, but I couldn't reach, not with Luna on me. But I couldn't put her down either.

That's it!

I reached into my pocket, where I still had the lighter that Luna had given to me the night before. With my free hand, I flicked it so it was lit, then dropped it.

The web caught alight almost instantly. The web around my feet burnt away, and I instantly began to move, building up momentum. The spiders came down on me now, but the fire was spreading. They were caught in the fire, shrieking horribly, now making the floor slippery with the dark ooze that was their blood. I stayed on my feet, and kept running.

Don't get me wrong, running with Luna on my shoulder was not easy, and I hoped I wasn't doing any damage to Luna as I ran. I sheathed the dagger in my free hand and ran harder and harder, faster and faster. The spiders were not pursing me. I chanced a look behind; the entire web had gone up in flames. I was pretty sure we wouldn't be seeing them again.

I needed to get out of the area. The flames would draw attention from the other tributes, and if Celestia was willing to kill little fillies so efficiently, I was unlikely to be able to fight her with Luna in this state. So I kept moving. Miraculously, I managed to find my way back to where we had camped last night; but it took me at least two hours. I kept stopping, pinching Luna's face, slapping her gently, trying to wake her up. She was still completely comatose; but her pulse still beat strong. So I wasn't giving up just yet.

Now in the same place I had been, I pushed gently but firmly against Luna, and lowered her from my shoulder. The web really had stuck her to my shoulder, but luckily, enough force seemed to detach her from me. I lowered her gently in the stream, so the web got washed away from her clothes and hair. After this, and after I was satisfied that she was clean, I undressed her. To get her clothes dry you understand. I left her in her underwear, because the weather was warm enough. I took off my own jacket and shirt, laying her down atop of these so she had somewhere a little softer to lie on.

I gathered some firewood again, some dry leaves. Without the lighter, I wasn't sure how to get the fire started. So I picked up two sticks and began to rub them together, fast and hard. Nothing happened at first, but after ten minutes, a spark emerged, and the fire caught. I set some sort of washing line (which actually consisted of a large, thick stick being propped up by other sticks) above the fire and lay her clothes over the top of the fire, so they began to dry.

All my tasks now done, I sat down beside Luna and watched her sleep. Whatever this was, I hope she snapped out of it soon. I got bored of this, but I couldn't leave her. So I kept walking around the campsite, munching on a little more of the beef jerky. I refilled the canteen, took a drink, and then checked Luna again for a pulse. On the touch of my fingers, she squirmed a little.

Hold on, she moved of her own accord! She must be waking up!

Her pulse was still strong, so I sat down and waited for her to wake up. Every so often, she wiggled and squirmed. She gave little sighs as well, as if to tell me she was still here, still fighting. The smile on my face was only getting bigger and bigger.

Eventually, she sat up slowly, blinking fast and rapidly.

"Take it slow Luna."

She looked at me, a look of relief washing over her gentle features.

"Starstrike. What happened?"

"The spiders got you, took you back to their web. I came and got you. Brought you back here." What got me was how casual I sounded.

Luna was nodding now, as if remembering.

"Yes, I remember the clicking last night. One of them came out of nowhere. I was being carried by one of them, and I managed to cut him down, but I got disarmed and it felt like one of them bit me."

"One of them did. It must have knocked you out. And I've got your sword, I found it as I came looking for you."

Luna nodded and gave a seemingly wolfish grin.

"Thank you Star."

It was the first time she had used the abbreviated version of my name, and I appreciated this.

"No worries Luna. Partners remember?" I said, grinning at her, equally as hugely.

And that's when she noticed.

"Why am I naked?" She asked, alarm leaking into her voice.

I began to laugh.

"It's OK. You were covered in that web, so I lowered you into the stream and washed you off. I had to get you out of those wet clothes; I could have made you ill. Your clothes are above the fire."

Luna looked grateful. She came over and picked up her clothes, getting herself dressed. She pulled her hair out of her tracksuit top as she put it on. She walked over to me, and pecked me on the cheek.

"Thanks Star. You really have my back in here, don't you?" She sounded truly grateful.

I just shrugged, hoping not to look too humble.

"Nah, just looking out for my partner."

"Come on, we'd better move." Luna said, taking her sword from my pack and attaching it to her side again.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

We both spun at the sound of the new voice that entered our clearing.

It was Twilight Sparkle, and she was holding a bow aimed directly at my heart.

**Well, there we are, chapter three. Quite dramatic, and by far, the best chapter I've ever written, in my opinion. Of course, what do you guys think?**

**Why not leave me a review? I'd be willing to talk to any of you if you have any queries or questions about the story so far. And let's play a game; the more reviews I get, and the quicker I get them, the quicker I update. That sounds about right, doesn't it?**

**So, get reviewing, and I'll see you all soon…**

**May the odds be ever in your favour…**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	4. You Don't Have The Will!

**So, hello again everyone! Welcome to chapter four!**

**Well, we really are getting somewhere aren't we? Four chapters within two weeks? I mean, really, three months of not posting anything to suddenly posting lots and lots. **

**Not that I'm complaining, of course.**

**So, let's respond to you guys.**

**To Roman Empire, what happens between Luna and Twilight should stay in the castle, if you know what I mean. As for your other thoughts, you're not far off, but just wait and see.**

**Next chapter... INITIATE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins) and I do not own My Little Pony (owned by Hasbro/Lauren Faust). I only own Starstrike, my OC. Enjoy! XD**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 4: You Don't Have The Will!

I didn't dare move.

I didn't dare breathe.

Twilight's hand didn't move. Her arm was shaking with the physical exertion of keeping the bow string taught. I didn't dare chance a glance at Luna.

But, to my advantage, Twilight hadn't spotted Luna. Luna stalked forward slowly. She hadn't drawn her sword, but that was an intelligent move. The sound of it drawing would have given her away.

And the worst part? I was still shirtless.

"Don't. Move." Twilight said again, keeping the bow pointing at me.

"Oh, hey Twilight." I said, giving her a cheerful wave. "I was wondering when we'd be seeing you again."

Twilight's face twitched slightly, and her body was shaking; although it was more from nerves now. I could tell by her body stance, the way her eyes kept twitching from side to side, and her nervous sweat. It was all giving her away.

"Who sent you here?" I asked, keeping my voice level and calm. The last thing I needed was to spook her.

"Princess Celestia sent me."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luna freeze solid. Her face then became one of rage.

"So... Princess Celestia wants you to kill me?"

"Yes." Twilight said, clearly having enough of my delaying.

"But why? Where's Luna?" I asked, keeping innocent. Twilight shrugged.

"She sees you as her biggest threat to winning. As for Luna... she'll be found and killed. Now, goodbye Starstrike."

Twilight gave a sigh, and tears began to drop from her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry."

Luna was now only two feet from where Twilight was, but still she did not act.

Twilight released the arrow loaded into her bow, and the arrow shot towards me. Luckily, I had been on my feet, but I still wasn't quick enough. I dived sideways, but the arrow glanced across my arm, leaving a gash there.

"SHIT!" I yelled, hitting the floor with some force. I pushed myself back to my feet, my left hand covering the gash on my right arm, and I looked up just to see Luna do something I never thought she'd do.

Hit someone.

Twilight had loaded another arrow into her bow, intending to finish me, but Luna wasn't going to let her get that far. Luna grabbed the top end of the bow, sending it forward, smashing Twilight in the face. Twilight staggered, and Luna wrenched the bow from her grip, before kicking Twilight's legs from out underneath her. She had also grabbed the arrow Twilight had loaded, and she pointed the bow at Twilight's face, string taught and ready to fire. Compared to Twilight, Luna looked right at home with the bow in her hands, she wasn't shaking at all.

"Tell my darling sister that I'm coming for her."

Twilight nodded, shaking horribly.

"GO!" Luna screamed in her face.

In her haste, Twilight dropped the quiver of arrows she had as she sprinted away.

Luna scooped up the arrows, threw them over her shoulder, and came running over to me, inspecting the claret that ran down my arm.

"You alright?" She asked.

I had to smile at her. I couldn't resist.

"Yeah, it's just a graze. Looks worse then what it actually is. Are you OK? That was really impressive."

Luna blushed from the compliment.

"I only did what I needed to do. I'm not going to kill, ever."

"Well, at least I know I'm safe." I said, giving a smirk. Luna giggled.

"Is your arm going to be alright?" Luna asked, concerned now.

I wiped away the blood, revealing a small cut where the arrow had skimmed across my arm. I swung my arm a few times, without a dagger and a few times with a dagger. It hurt, but it was nothing I couldn't work through.

"Yeah, it's fine." I said finally, sheathing my dagger.

Luna and I quickly finished the beef jerky, nerves still jangling from our previous encounter. I was now dressed again, the hood of my tracksuit up, covering my face.

"So, what are we going to do? We need to move." I said eventually.

Luna nodded, then tucked her hair into her tracksuit, then raised her hood.

"We're going after Twilight. And my sister."

I had expected this. I rose to my feet.

"Okay. What are we going to do though? Like, when we see them?"

Luna shrugged.

"Whatever needs to be done."

Suddenly, we heard the boom of the cannon. _BOOM!_

"Who do you think that was?" I asked, hardly daring to breathe.

"I don't know. Come on, Twilight went this way." Luna wasn't thinking about it. A wise move.

It was beginning to get dark, so me and Luna came closer together, so we didn't lose each other. Then the music played.

Our heads both snapped up and watched as the message flashed again.

THE FALLEN.

We both gasped as we saw the name and picture appear in the sky.

PINKIE PIE.

"How?" I managed to choke out. The Element of Laughter. Gone. Only five elements now. Five major players left.

Our question got quickly answered. We spotted a large pink mane laying on the floor, and against our own wishes, we approached. We just had to know what had happened to Pinkie.

"Shouldn't Discord have taken the body?" I asked.

"Maybe, because we were heading this way, he's letting us look at her. Fear, and all that." Luna said, her voice even.

So we approached Pinkie, and I rolled her over. Her eyes were opened in obvious shock. But I couldn't spot any obvious injury.

"How the hell?" I asked.

The only injury I could find was a small cut on her finger. There was a dagger next to her, covered in some kind of purple goo. It all made sense.

"She's killed herself. Accidently."

"How?" Luna asked, confused.

"It looks like she made her own type of poison. Being a baker, I'm sure that she would have found poisonous plants and berries, mixed them up into a poison. She's put the poison onto her dagger, but accidently cut herself. It must have been poisonous; the cut on her finger is so small."

Luna observed the cut and shook her head.

"There's nothing we can do. Come on, we need to find Twilight's trail."

I stood up, then turned back to face Pinkie. I ran two fingers down her face, closing her eyelids.

"Rest in peace Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter."

I sighed, holding back tears. How many more people would Discord let die before he called this whole thing off? I quickly looked through Pinkie's rucksack; there was a torch in there, and that was it. I took the torch, added it to my own pack.

I looked at Luna, and gave her a determined nod. We began our walk again, just as it began to rain.

"Great. Now it's raining." Luna said, grumbling.

I didn't laugh. I just couldn't. So we began to walk again, keeping low. The ground beneath us became slippery, and it became harder to keep our footing. So our pace slowed even more, until we both stopped. We could hear voices, loud voices at that.

"Please Princess, I tried, I really did!"

"ENOUGH!"

I signalled for Luna to lay down. We could crawl to get closer. There were some bushes that would conceal us. Luna showed her obvious distaste for laying down at getting muddy, but she did it anyways. I snaked onto the ground beside her, and we both began to crawl towards the bushes. We were able to spy through a gap in the bottom.

And there they were.

Twilight Sparkle was on her knees, muttering something to herself. And towering above her, was the lady herself.

Princess Celestia.

She held a warhammer in both hands as she stood over Twilight. But something was up.

"Look at her eyes." I whispered. Luna nodded gently next to me, but I heard her teeth clench. She still wasn't happy. Her eyes were a demonic red. She was being controlled by Discord.

Twilight stood up, and faced us. She had a black eye.

"Nice shiner you gave her." I whispered again. Luna still said nothing.

"Please Princess, just give me another chance!"

"Enough chances Twilight Sparkle! I sent you to kill Fluttershy, but you failed me! You were attacked by some blasted bird that she had befriended! And then I sent you to kill Starstrike, who needs to be eliminated, and instead you come back with a bloody nose, a black eye and insist that my sister has teamed up with him! I always knew my sister had a thing for Starstrike, but I didn't think she'd go as far as protect him."

Celestia finished speaking, and Twilight clearly couldn't think of anything to say. I looked at Luna.

"You have a thing for me?" I asked, a little shocked. Not offended. Just shocked.

Luna, again, didn't answer. She was now grinding her teeth together, clearly becoming angrier and angrier by the second.

"So now, Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, you have outlived your usefulness."

Twilight dropped to her knees, begging for her life.

"Please Princess! I swear, I can do better! Please!"

"No Twilight. It's time for you to die."

She raised the warhammer, and Twilight didn't even move. Her head was bowed, accepting her fate. But as the hammer came down, Luna turned her head into my shoulder. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut.

There was a sickening crack, followed by the boom of the cannon.

_BOOM!_

Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic, was dead.

"You can come out now you two."

Me and Luna both looked at each other in horror. How the hell did she know we were here?

"COME OUT!"

So Luna and I, out of options and without a plan, stood up and walked into the clearing, keeping our hoods up. My hands twitched above the handles of my daggers; Luna's hands had tightened around her bow.

"I wouldn't even go there." Celestia told us, Twilight's blood spattered up her face. Twilight had disappeared. Discord was at least an efficient cleaner.

Luna drew an arrow and loaded it, pulling the bow string back. I pulled out my daggers, the metal ringing in my ears.

"Snap out of it Princess!" I said, the grip on my daggers not faltering.

And then, the clicking started. Celestia took her eyes off us, looking around for the source. Me and Luna looked at one another… We knew what that meant.

Luna dropped her bow and snatched one of the daggers from my hand. She sprinted towards her sister, before jumping up and kicking her in the head. Celestia dropped her warhammer, and found herself pinned beneath Luna.

Luna held the dagger to her sister's throat, gripping it tightly.

"Why did you want me killed? I'm your sister!"

Celestia snarled at her.

"Because you are incompetent! You are a threat to me! You needed to be taken out so I could win!"

The clicking was getting louder. I slowly approached Luna and Celestia.

"Luna? We gotta get out of here, now."

Luna did not hear me.

"Stop being compassionate Luna. Show me some anger!" Celestia taunted her sister.

Luna pressed the dagger harder into her sister's throat. Beads of blood began to appear.

"That's it! Show me some anger! Kill me!"

Luna glanced up. The clicking was deafening now. She took the dagger away from her sister's throat and stood up. Celestia laughed.

Celestia standing again. She went for her warhammer, but I was quicker. I pulled a throwing knife from its belt, and tossed it. It embedded itself in Celestia's hand. She screamed before eyeing Luna.

"You don't have the will!" She screamed at Luna.

"You're right. I don't." Luna said, retreating and picking her bow up again. She pointed behind Celestia.

"But they do."

The spiders had now descended from the trees, and they began to bite and tear at Celestia. Celestia's screams, as well as the sound of tearing flesh, filled the night.

It was more pity than violence that sent Luna's arrow into the fray, but it found it's mark. The cannon went off again.

_BOOM!_

Princess Celestia was dead. The spiders retreated as quickly as they had come, leaving silence in their place.

There was blood everywhere. Celestia was torn apart, laying in several pieces. I turned my head away, trying to resist the urge to vomit. But Luna walked forward, towards her sister's dismembered body parts.

"I'm sorry sister. May you rest in peace."

Luna threw her head back, and began to scream.

**Well, that's that. Extremely dramatic, very hard for me to write, but hopefully, it was satisfactory enough for you guys.**

**So, keep voting on that poll, and I'll be seeing you soon. Don't forget to leave a kind review, leaving your opinions.**

**May the odds be ever in your favour…**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD **


	5. A Bombshell

**So, welcome everyone to Chapter Five.**

**Now, I understand I haven't updated in a few weeks, and that's mainly down to two reasons. The first being it was Christmas and New Year (which I hope was pleasant and lovely for all of you, and you all got what you wanted XD), and the second because I've been experimenting with some new styles of writing that I was going to try. So from now on, I'll be focusing on two or more groups of people, sometimes in first person, sometimes in third. I'll warn you which is which before I start. This way, you get a feel of what everyone else is doing, not just Starstrike and Luna.**

**So, to answer some reviews:**

**To Adolescent Author, you gave me a lot to think about. I'll answer your questions best I can. All the characters are human because I figured it would be a slightly easier perspective to write from. You're dead right about Twilight though; I wanted her to be perceived as more of a victim of circumstance and not a 'bad guy'. Celestia was supposed to be like President Snow, not caring who stood in her way, as long as she got what she wanted, but she's as much a victim as everyone else; remember, only one person survives. As for other people becoming involved; well, now you see my sudden change of writing. Thanks for the kick in the flank. And finally, as for Luna... you'll see. Stay tuned XD**

**To Roman Empire, Luna allowed Celestia to be torn apart because Celestia wanted her dead; however Luna still killed her herself, to stop her suffering, so she's not completely heartless. As for Starstrike not saving Twilight, he didn't expect Celestia to kill her, and Starstrike won't kill either; a fact I'm sure I've told you several times. Anyway, hope this chapter is more to your liking.**

**So now, there's nothing left to say other than please enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins) and I do not own My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro). I only own my OC, Starstrike. Enjoy! XD**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 5: A Bombshell

**TWO DAYS LATER; THE CMC (THIRD PERSON POV)**

"How do you think she is now?"

The speaker was Scootaloo, her purple hair matted with dirt and her face bloody. She had barely made it out of the bloodbath alive, and she had little to show for her trouble; a small dagger and a small rucksack that contained a canteen and nothing more. Luckily, she had found Sweetie Belle shortly after, who had turned tail and ran away, luckily finding a source of water and trees loaded with fresh fruit. Sweetie was currently eating an Orange, playing with her own hair.

"I'm not so sure. I think Discord's done something to her. It's the only logical explanation."

The two were discussing their third and final Cutie Mark Crusader, Applebloom. Applebloom, since the beginning of the Games, had been quiet and unreachable. Her voyage into the bloodbath had been very different to her two friends; she had done it all unnoticed. Her rucksack she had picked up held small darts. She quickly made herself a slingshot and she used the darts as ammo. Applebloom looked genuinely happy to see her friends when they had met up, making each of them a slingshot and dividing the darts between them. Each held a slingshot and six darts, as well as Scootaloo's dagger.

But the biggest turn around had been when Big Macintosh's face had appeared in the sky that night.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had nearly died that night. Applebloom had moved so fast, it was unreal. The two found themselves pinned under her boots, and she pointed her slingshot at their faces, demanding to know if they had killed Big Mac. Luckily Scootaloo had seen most of Starstrike and Big Mac's fight as she had grabbed the rucksack she held. She told Applebloom about Diamond Tiara, and since then, two nights ago, Applebloom had not said a word.

"I don't know what to do Sweetie. I just wanna go home." Scootaloo said, her feelings threatening to make an appearance, but she kept her composure. She couldn't show weakness... not now.

Sweetie, however, was not as hard shelled as Scootaloo. She sniffled lightly.

"I miss my sister." She said quietly. Her own tears threatened to spill over, and spill they did.

And that's when it hit the two of them; they were nothing more than two scared little girls, lost in the woods and with no hope to cling too.

"Ah'm tellin' ya, you gals have gotta get a grip."

The other two twitched their heads in the direction of a sound they had not heard for a while. Applebloom had finally spoken, albeit a little harshly.

Applebloom went on. "Listen, I know it's hard, but remember, ah've lost my brother. Do you see me crying about it?"

Both shook their heads.

"No. Because that's what Discord wants. He wants us to cry, break down; but we can't do that. He aren't just pieces in his Games."

Scootaloo wiped her eyes with her sleeve, before nodding. Sweetie did the same.

"Don't worry; we're a team."

In a way, Scootaloo and Sweetie were relived; Applebloom had come back to them. She was back, and they were a trio again.

It was about midday, but Scootaloo proposed getting some extra sleep.

"I think we should move out afterwards, during the night maybe. We've been here ever since we started; people will start to get wise to us."

It was then calamity happened.

Simultaneously, the three of them heard someone crashing through the undergrowth, about a hundred metres to their right. The three loaded their slingshots and took positions in various places; Applebloom up a tree, Sweetie in a bush and Scootaloo half-submerged in the lake.

It was Lyra Heartstrings. She quickly ran into the clearing, a sword dangling from her belt. She had not drawn it, showing she was running, not fighting.

The girls didn't move. They were unsure whether or not they should reveal their positions to Lyra; they didn't know who they could trust. But their reluctance was what saved them.

A dagger twirled through the air and embedded itself in the back of Lyra's skull. Her green and white hair stained quickly with blood, her scream bouncing and echoing around the clearing and rebounding of the CMC's skulls. Lyra hit her knees, and then slumped forward, her eyes grey.

BOOM!

She was dead. The CMC's fought to move, break themselves out of their shock, when Lyra's assailant entered the clearing.

It was Diamond Tiara. She pulled the dagger out of Lyra, wiped the blood on Lyra's jacket. Lyra's body was engulfed in a bright white light, and she disappeared.

Sweetie, shocked and repulsed by Diamond's lack of moral sense, began to approach. Diamond Tiara spun, hearing Sweetie's footsteps and was about to let her dagger fly when she saw who it was.

"Oh, if it isn't the resident cry baby."

Sweetie said nothing. She drew back the elastic of her slingshot, tightening her grip on the dart in her fingers.

"Come on Sweetie. You and I both know you won't do it."

Sweetie lowered her head, followed by her aim. Diamond was right, she wouldn't do it.

"But that doesn't mean ah won't."

Applebloom's voice sounded from above, but she had the advantage. Applebloom had the high ground.

"Applebloom?" Diamond Tiara asked, perhaps a bit more cautiously than normal. Two on one was not good.

"And Scootaloo." Scootaloo said, walking slowly from the lake, dripping in water. Sweetie remained quiet, but Applebloom dropped down and Scootaloo flanked her, their own slingshot's drawn tight. Diamond Tiara went to drop her weapon, but she launched it with all her might before turning around and sprinting back the way she had come. The brashness of the throw meant it was not at head height, but it was quick and deadly. Scootaloo and Applebloom dived out of the way.

But Sweetie Belle was not quick enough. The dagger sunk itself into her stomach. She cried in pain as she hit the floor, Applebloom sending a dart after Diamond. There was a shriek, indicating that Applebloom's aim had been true, but there was no cannon. Neither Sweetie nor Diamond were dead. Yet.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Scootaloo and Applebloom screamed. The two sprinted forward, dropping their weapons by her side. Applebloom fumbled with her jacket, trying to use it to mop her blood, but Sweetie coughed once or twice, before taking Applebloom's hand in a vice grip. Applebloom didn't say a word.

"Apple... look after... Scootaloo... and your... self." And with that, she gave one last breath, before laying her head back and releasing Applebloom's hand.

BOOM!

Applebloom stood quickly, raising her hood. She looked at Scootaloo and she did the same. The two made eye contact, saying everything they needed to in one glance.

Slingshots loaded, they set off after Diamond Tiara, bloodlust taking over. Neither one of them were interested in public opinion anymore, or upholding their honour.

They were only interested in avenging their friend.

**AFTERNOON; STARSTRIKE AND LUNA (FIRST PERSON POV, STARSTRIKE)**

"Luna, please, I'm not asking again. Could you please, please, eat something?"

Luna did not move. She sat with her legs crunched into her chest, slowly rocking back and forward. She had been like this since her sister's death; I had to carry her away to a safe place. I held the cooked (well, slightly burned) pigeon under her nose, wafting its scent towards her. She remained still.

"FINE!" I yelled, throwing the pigeon over my shoulder. Finally, Luna moved. Well, she jumped a mile, her hands flying to her bow, which sat next to her, reflexively.

"Starstrike?" Luna whispered. Her voice was hoarse from non-use, and she was clutching her bow in a white knuckle grip. I approached her slowly.

"Luna?" I said. Luna was beginning to shake now, her hands tightening around the bow handle.

I was in front of her now. I lowered her hood slowly, and then traced my hands around her thin, royal face. I was not intending my actions to be flirtatious, but they were supposed to be soothing. I then moved my hands down to hers, slowly loosening her grip on the bow.

"It's alright. Don't worry Luna, I'm here for you. Partners. Until the end."

Without warning, Luna dropped the bow and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. I choked for breath.

"Starstrike..." Luna said, and she began to sob.

I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tightly. We held each other in this embrace for about ten minutes before she broke away from me and smiled.

"Thank you Starstrike."

"Seriously Luna, I'm here for you. You just need something to take your mind of it, that's all. How about we go hunting?"

Luna shook her head.

"I'm not very good at that kind of thing. I don't want to try."

"Even if it meant your own survival?" I asked. She shook her head again, her flowing royal blue locks shaking with her.

"How about I teach you to shoot?" Luna said, offering me her bow. I shrugged.

"Sure. It'll be a handy skill to have."

I took the bow from Luna, and for the first time, looked at it properly. It was jet black, and was bent in and out along several different places, and a smooth sweeping pattern covered the whole bow. **(A/N: For a proper picture, refer to the Nightingale Bow in Skyrim).** Luna shrugged the quiver from her shoulder and handed it to me. I took off my rucksack and my jacket. It was getting hotter, strangely. I put the quiver of arrows of my shoulder and awaited further instruction.

Luna smiled at me.

"OK, so first things first. Get an arrow from your quiver."

I reached over my shoulder until I felt the feathers of one of the arrows. I grabbed it between two fingers and pulled it over my shoulder, holding it tightly.

"Now hold the arrow so that the end touches the string, your fingers either side, and rest the point of the arrow on top of your hand as you grip the bow."

I did this. I took me a couple of tries, and I kept dropping the arrow, but I managed it.

"Now draw it back." Luna said.

"I stood and tried, but I dropped the arrow again.

"Bollocks."

I picked up the arrow, and tried again. Luna came up behind me, putting her arms around me and putting her hands on mine.

"Go on. Aim for that tree. Try breathing in as you pull the arrow back."

So I did, and I breathed in sharply as I drew the arrow back. This made it easier. I aimed at the tree, and released the arrow, exhaling as I did so. The arrow just skimmed the side of the tree.

I sighed, lowering the bow.

"Damn."

The light had died down now, and it was night-time. I handed Luna back her bow, telling her I'd practise some more tomorrow. As I gave her back her arrows and grabbed my rucksack, the daily report came up. Two more faces appeared in the sky.

LYRA HEARTSTRINGS  
SWEETIE BELLE

Then it disappeared, leaving the moon and bird song behind.

I had completely forgotten about Lyra. I hope her death had been quick and painless. But Sweetie Belle? I'm pretty cut up about that. She had only been about twelve years old. I'm pretty sure, that somewhere in this hellhole, Rarity was calling for her murderer's blood.

I shuffled around on my feet, trying to find something to do. But there wasn't anything to do. I looked at Luna. She had sat down, and was gazing up at me.

"Starstrike, can we talk?"

Talking was a big jump from a few hours ago, when Luna was still comatose and unreachable, so I nodded.

"Sure we can."

I sat down next to Luna, my throwing knives flexing with my leg as I crossed my legs. Luna sighed.

"I still cannot believe my sister had to die that way."

"I know. But she's in a better place now. She's not suffering."

Luna sighed. I was aware that she might sink into some sort of unreachable state again. But she spoke again.

"But what she said was true you know."

"What was?" I was actually confused now.

"I do have a thing for you."

And there she goes again. Dropping a bombshell like that that seemed to shatter the world around me. I remember now; hearing it from Celestia had been one thing, but hearing it from Luna herself? I mean, seriously, how often do you have some person of royalty telling you they had a crush on you?

I closed my eyes and sighed. In this arena, there was no possible relationship. I couldn't say I had feelings for her back when I could potentially have to kill her. But then I could smell someone's sweet breath, melting away my defences.

I opened my eyes, and there she was, gazing into my eyes with such depth and intensity that I was frozen solid.

And then she kissed me, her soft lips pressing against mine.

**Well, there you go my friends, Chapter Five. I hope you enjoyed that, because I know I did!**

**I apologize for the wait you've had. Hopefully this is enough to satisfy your cravings, and expect the next chapter soon.**

**Don't forget to review, and may the odds be ever in your favour...**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	6. I Won't Be The One To Kill You

**Well, here we are with Chapter Six!**

**I love your reactions at the minute; it's actually hilarious. You guys are all, why does Starstrike get Luna? Why does he do this to us bronies out there?**

**This chapter's gonna shoot a lot of you in the butt. And I'm gonna be laughing when it does! XD**

**So, to answer reviewers;**

**To Kswolf Productions, no, the darts the CMC use are not poisoned. Killing Diamond Tiara is just a matter of time. You'll just have to wait and see…**

**So, onto the next chapter! I'd like to introduce four more tributes, two of which are my friend's OC's being put into the story at special request. One is called Scatter Brain, the other is called Snowflake. Enjoy everypony! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins), My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro), Snowflake (Owned by my friend Snow) and Scatter Brain (Owned by Roman Empire). I only own my OC Starstrike. ENJOY! XD**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 6: I Won't Be The One To Kill You

**STARSTRIKE POV (FIRST PERSON)**

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

Fuck it, I couldn't do anything. My entire body feels like it is paralysed.

I'm not entirely sure how long Luna's lips stayed pressed against mine. A minute? An hour? When you're locked in an embrace this passionate, you kind of lose track of time. Something in my chest stirred, filling me with some primal desire. I wanted more of whatever was happening right now.

But there was something even deeper than that, something in my brain and heart that was screaming at me; _Stop before someone gets hurt!_

Slowly, I raised my hands and pushed against Luna's shoulders. She kept her lips locked against mine and moaned as I touched her, but I kept pushing until she released me. She sighed happily in contempt, but I closed my eyes, my head spinning in confusion. Luna's face fell when she saw my expression, which I'm sure was one of confusion and regret.

"What?" Luna asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"It's just…" I started, but I could not find the words to finish my thought. I was just so confused…

"Just what?" Luna replied, leaning back onto her knees and observing me.

I stayed silent, closing my eyes, exhaling slowly but surely. This was something I could not ignore for much longer. I opened my eyes, looked at Luna and said something I never thought I'd say to Princess Luna herself.

"I can't do this."

With that, I stood up and turned away from her, beginning to walk away. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and pulled me around. She wanted an explanation, I was sure of this, but I wasn't sure what to say.

"Starstrike… I don't understand."

I sighed heavily, my head hanging. I rested my hands on my belt, the handles of my daggers digging into my hands. I looked up at her.

"Luna, you have no idea how much I want you, how much that kiss has just changed my entire perspective on life itself. But look around you; this isn't exactly Canterlot is it? Or Ponyville?"

Luna looked a little lost, but I continued.

"Listen, if that kiss had been under any circumstances other than our current situation, I would be in heaven right now. But Luna; we're still in the Games. We aren't out of this yet, not by a long shot."

Luna managed a smile.

"But we have each other." She said, her voice soft.

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Do you not remember what Discord said at the beginning of the games?"

Luna shook her head, blue hair ruffling behind me.

"Only one of us survives. And sorry Luna, but I won't be the one to kill you."

Feeling my point had been made, I spun on my heels and walked away from my partner. My body was screaming at me, telling me to walk back towards her; but I pushed on. I paused at the tree line, turning my head back towards her. The flickering, dying embers of our fire illuminated her face enough for me to see her. Tears fell from her grubby, elegant face. She had dropped her bow. She had given up. I sighed.

"Goodbye Luna." I said, my own voice threatening to crack, but I kept it under control.

As I turned away, the leaves rustling under my feet, I just caught Luna's voice.

"Bye Partner."

I broke into a run, hoping to put as much room between me and Luna as I possibly could. I kept running, dodging trees and jumping roots. I slowed to a walk shortly after, and I broke back out of the trees and into the open. I had found my way back to Discord's head, its insides now empty.

Or were they?

I made my way across the plain, feeling extremely naked. I was only too aware of how open to attack I was. I passed between two of the platforms that we had stood upon after being lowered into the arena, and before long, I was at the mouth. There were still a few weapons lying around; a sword, a katana, a bow and quiver, and a deadly looking mace. But I was not interested in weapons.

I settled down into the mouth for the night, my stomach growling from hunger and my head pounding from dehydration. I would find water and food tomorrow. I was just closing my eyes when there was the sound of trumpets.

I sat bolt upright, drawing my daggers as a precaution, but I needn't have bothered. Discord's voice rang out.

"So, eleven of you left. How are you enjoying your stay in my arena?"

There are a million and one foul things I want to shout at the sky, but that wouldn't have got me anywhere. I sheathed my daggers again and listened for more.

"I'm getting a little bored here. So I'm adding four more tributes. They are being brought into the arena at dawn. Here are your new contestants, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I turned my head to the sky and look as the names began to appear.

TRIXIE

So, The Great and Powerful Trixie was being brought in? That would be interesting. I found myself quite looking forward to the moment I met her.

CARAMEL

Caramel? Wow, who would've thought someone so quiet and innocent could have been thrown into our personal slice of hell? Then again, Fluttershy's here, and she's still alive. I make a mental note to watch out for him.

SNOWFLAKE

Snowflake? Not Snow surely! I ground my teeth in frustration. I did not have many friends outside the Elements of Harmony, the Princesses, and maybe the occasional customer at my restaurant; but Snow was none of these. She was a genuine friend, someone I was both happy to see come in, but also dreading it with a passion.

I had met Snowflake, or Snow as I liked to abbreviate her name, at the Ponyville General Hospital. I had had some horrid pains in my side, which actually turned out to be my appendix bursting. Snow had been my nurse, and she had a brilliant talent with herbal remedies. Every medicine she had used to numb my pain had been some sort of herbal concoction that she had made herself. She didn't like the medicines the hospital gave out; they didn't work, apparently. She was about as tall as me, with pale skin and sky blue hair with a long fringe that dangled over one eye. She normally hid behind her hair when she was nervous. Strange; I've seen her hide because of the smallest of things, but when faced with any sort of medical emergency; a bleeding leg, cracked skull, amputation, you name it; she was as solid as a rock. Maybe Nurses and Healers are born, not made.

I decide I want her on my team. She could be a valuable asset, but if I was right; she wouldn't take a weapon.

The final face appeared in the sky.

SCATTER BRAIN

Now I really was laughing. How on earth did Discord manage that one?

Scatter Brain was a name I recognized from Twilight's library; she had several books, all on psychology, written by him. He was a famous psychiatrist, hailing from Phillydelphia, and he is at the forefront of the research into the human mind, apparently. I knew him on a personal level too. I had to go and see him after my encounter with that madman in Ponyville, and he had been very kind and understanding. Of course, that's his job, but I had to admire him. The impression I got was that he likes to see his patients; it seemed their day to day lives excited him, but you got the impression it did tire him a bit. He is a little shorter than me, about 5' 11" I would've said, with dark blue hair that he often kept blowing out of his eyes during our little sessions. His skin was also quite pale, but it didn't look like a natural complexion; maybe he spends a lot of time in his office.

During breaks, we often liked to give each other riddles or little puzzles to solve, and he was pretty good at them; he never got one wrong, so he's pretty clever. He revealed to me that he also does Martial Arts as a form of stress relief, and he was currently working on his Rainbow belt; training to use weaponry such as a katana sword and nunchucks.

My eyes fell on the katana. This couldn't be coincidence! Four new tributes, four weapons… They were intended to come here.

Scatter Brain was also quite tough; I had been to watch his Martial Arts sessions, and he had quite a high pain tolerance; that would be handy in here. His temper, however, was not as long or as high; if you got unlucky enough to piss him off, and you stood in his way, he became a force to be reckoned with. I figured he'd be like me; not wanting to kill, but if the situation arose, he would be willing. I settled down to sleep; I would not miss the dawn. I would find Scatter and Snow, link up with them, and we would become a team. My eyelids became heavy fast.

I wonder how Luna is getting on.

-LINE BREAK-

**APPLEBLOOM AND SCOOTALOO (FIRST PERSON, SCOOTALOO) **

"Can we rest? Please Applebloom? I'm exhausted..."

My body felt like a lead balloon. Now I understand how Rainbow Dash must've felt after the Young Flier's contest. So stiff you can barely move.

I sat down upon a fallen log, observing my fellow Crusader. She was being driven by something I clearly lacked; adrenaline, the desire to kill? I wasn't sure. Her rosy red hair shook as she took out her bow from her hair. She fiddled with the grubby bow, which was more black than red now as she spoke.

"We can't stop now Scootaloo. We can't be far now."

"You've said that for the last six hours! We've hardly rested all day, and it's practically midnight! Please Applebloom?"

Applebloom sighed. Maybe she was feeling the effects of fatigue now that we had stopped.

We had been chasing Diamond Tiara since she had killed Sweetie Belle. I must admit, the sight of Sweetie just bent around that dagger has kept me going, inspired me to keep chasing her down. We had been following a blood trail that Diamond had left; Applebloom said she had hit her with that dart in the leg, so she should technically be bleeding out, a point I had made several times.

"OK. Let's make camp."

So we worked together to set up camp. We chose our spot carefully.

"Sweetie, go an' look for some water." Applebloom said, before she remembered. Our fellow comrade was no longer here. She swallowed hard, and squeezed her eyes shut, as if to try and block the demons from her thoughts. She managed it. I bit my lip as I sat down, leaning against a tree. The nights had been fairly warm thus far, not to mention our tracksuits, so it was pretty hot.

"Grab some shut-eye Applebloom. I'll keep watch and wake you when I'm ready to sleep."

Applebloom only nodded, and she lay herself down to sleep.

As a precaution, I loaded a dart into my slingshot and closed my eyes. My head became instantly heavy, and I snapped my eyes open. I mustn't fall asleep. It was good job I hadn't.

I heard crashing through the brush, and instantly stood up, moving slowly and noiselessly sideways. I was like a snake, slithering across the soft and uneven terrain with ease.

Maybe years of watching Rainbow Dash really are paying off.

Diamond Tiara emerged into the clearing, clutching a patch on the back of her leg.

Maybe Applebloom was more accurate that I thought. Although I was also right; in the light of the moon, I could see her face was a ghostly white. She was slowly bleeding to death. But Diamond wasn't slowing down. She walked towards Applebloom, but I remembered; she was unarmed. Her only weapon had been lost when she threw it at Sweetie Belle.

Then I remembered my dagger. Applebloom had it.

From my hiding place from the bushes about ten metres away, and the light of the moon, I could see her slip the dagger from Applebloom's belt. Diamond slapped her round the face with the hilt.

"Wake up!"

Applebloom snapped awake, and saw Diamond. For a second she was frozen in fear, the next she was thrashing and kicking; but Diamond was simply too strong.

"So, how's Sweetie?" Diamond asked, a smug smile spreading across her features.

"Screw you Diamond. SCOOTALOO!" She screamed. I stayed put, drawing the elastic of my slingshot back.

"Your friend's nowhere to be seen. She's abandoned you. You don't have a friend in the world."

Applebloom, being as stubborn as she always was, spat in Diamond's face.

Diamond raised the dagger, positioning it over her heart. Applebloom drew her last breath just as I released the dart. It caught Diamond in the chest and she fell of Applebloom. I sprinted from the bushes, loading the next dart into my elastic as I approached.

Diamond's breathing was ragged, the tiara from which she was named lay askew on her head. She looked up at me, and I caught one word from her mouth, one word was she was barely able to utter.

"Please."

She wanted me to end it for her; to kill her now. I'm sure, right now, Discord's cameras have me on his screens. I pulled the dart back, aiming it at her head.

"For Sweetie Belle. For Big Macintosh. For Lyra Heartstrings."

Diamond closed her eyes, and I released the dart.

_BOOM!_

I dropped my slingshot, my body caving in and aching from exhaustion.

The last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

**STARSTRIKE POV**

_BOOM!_

I was jolted awake instantly, hands flying to my daggers. Another tribute down. Sixteen people dead. Fourteen left to play. I wouldn't know who had died until tomorrow night. The day was beginning, and I could hear the hiss of hydraulics.

The lifts were lowering. The new tributes were entering the arena. I stood up, grabbing the bow and quiver, slinging them over my shoulder. I picked up the katana and looked up, trying to spot Snow. I spotted her hair as she was lowered down. Scatter was nowhere to be seen.

The lifts clicked into place, and the tubes lifted off. I looked around me as I sprinted towards Snow; I could see Caramel running for the woods; smart guy. Trixie was heading for Discord's head.

"Snow!" I called.

"Star!"

She hopped off her platform and ran to join me. He gave each other a smile.

"Let's get out of here. We can talk later!" Snow said, but I shook my head.

"We need to find Scatter Brain." I said. I pointed to the trees behind us.

"Go there, and hide. I'll come and find you. GO!"

Snow nodded once, and sprinted away. I watched her go until she was in the tree line. I then turned.

I spotted Trixie's hair disappearing into the thicket opposite me. Where was Scatter?

He was staggering towards me.

"Scatter!"

I threw him the katana, which he caught and slung around his waist. He drew it, and nodded.

"Nice to see you again Starstrike."

"Likewise." I replied cooly. "Now come on! Let's move!"

I pulled the bow from my shoulder, an arrow as well. I loaded the arrow into the bow, the adrenaline in my body clearly keeping my grip on the arrow.

We found Snow easily. Her hair was easy to spot. I couldn't help but let a grin spread across my face.

I was part of a team again. A pang of guilt hit me as I realised that Luna was not here. I shook her from my mind. To think of Luna was to invite thoughts I didn't want to think. I would sort out my head when I had the time.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. I need to hear what's been going on in Equestria since I've been gone."

As we walked, Snow and Scatter got acquainted with one another. You could tell they got on well; the way the two visibly relaxed around one another when they had determined that they were not threats to one another, although I was feeling very inclined to point out that I trusted the both of them, and that should've been enough for the two of them, in my opinion.

I found my way back to the camp that Luna and I had been sharing; I found it deserted. She had cleared out, taking her bow with her; a good sign. I left Scatter and Snow there, told them to get some water from the lake and I went off to hunt. With the bow, it would be easier to take out animals, but of course, I was still a novice in using one. I was half convinced I wasn't going to hit a thing, but the only way I was going to learn was by using it.

And I didn't fancy using another tribute as target practise. At least, not yet.

I slowed myself down, placing slow and deliberate footsteps down on the leaves. They crunched beneath my feet, but the rabbit I was stalking did not move. It flicked its head in my direction, just as I inhaled sharply and pulled back the arrow. I let it fly, and it caught the rabbit in the belly.

My first kill with the bow. I couldn't help but smile.

I walked back to camp, my kill in my hand. I had removed the arrow and added it to my quiver. I would count how many arrows I had later.

Scatter and Snow had done well. There was my canteen full of water, and a fire was blazing; and Snow had found some bush of edible berries which she recognized. I popped a few into my mouth as I began to skin and gut the rabbit.

"So, what's actually been going on back home?"

The two shook their heads. Snow began to recount previous events.

"It's awful. Discord is trying to get us to celebrate this, like it's a national sport, which I suppose it is. We've all been forced to watch it in our homes; we've seen everything that's happened. Every person that's died, every major event. The last thing we saw was you splitting up from Luna. Then these ponies dressed in some sort of pure white armour burst into my house and knocked me out."

I nodded. "Scatter, anything your end?"

Scatter nodded, his face grim.

"Yes. I was on a business trip to Canterlot when the Games were announced. All the people in Canterlot are running around placing bets on who wins and what not. They're also queuing up to get into what used to be Celestia's castle; trying to send gifts to their favourite tributes. Of course, Discord has the final say in what gets to you and what doesn't. In fact, the people in Canterlot were nearly running a riot when Luna kissed you. It was actually quite scary."

I held up a hand, not needing to hear anymore. So Discord has turned Canterlot into a domain for his little puppets, and made life hell for everyone else across Equestria.

He is so unoriginal.

We didn't do a lot that day. We kept moving around, doing our own little things. Snow was in the bushes, collecting leaves, herbs; anything she could make medicines out of.

"How do you know that's all the right stuff?" I asked her.

Snow turned, and quite surprisingly, raised an eyebrow in sarcasm.

"Star, I know these leaves and herbs from when I was a little girl. There's a whole pharmacy in these woods; it just depends on you finding it."

Scatter, however, was very restless. He didn't like the idea of just sitting still, waiting for something to happen. I promised we'd start moving tomorrow.

Night fell, and I looked up to the sky, watching the evening report. Now I would know who died this morning when the cannon blast woke me up.

DIAMOND TIARA

So, Big Mac's murderer was dead. A thought suddenly connected and I realised she probably killed Sweetie Belle too, possibly even Lyra. Even though I offered, Scatter took first watch.

"I'm a lot better rested than you Starstrike. Get some sleep. You too Snow. I'll wake you in a few hours."

I laid my head down to rest, and shut my eyes, just as a scream pierced the night. The scream sent a chill down my spine, and my head began to pound from anxiety. The scream forced me to my feet, and I found myself slinging the bow over my shoulder and myself drawing my daggers, running towards the scream. Scatter and Snow called after me, but I did not stop.

Because that scream was Luna's scream.

**Well, there we go, that's chapter six all wrapped up. And about time too, I might add. It's been weeks since I last updated, and it's been annoying me a little, but I'm finally finished!**

**SO please leave a review, giving your exact honest opinions as always. Don't forget to vote on that poll if you haven't already!**

**Until next time, and may the odds be ever in your favour…**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	7. Desperate Times, Right?

**Well, well, well... chapter seven? So soon? I think it might be you know!**

**So, last chapter... I really enjoyed writing. Like, it was my most favourite chapter I have ever written, hands down. Ever. I find this to be quite an enjoyable thing to write as well, on a whole I mean. It's just... argh, incredible!**

**So; let's answer some reviewers: **

**To Adolescent Author, that was surprisingly insightful! I didn't even think that deeply, but now I think about it, that's actually spot on. PM me sometime **

**To RainblackDash, Fluttershy is alive for one reason and one reason only, which you shall find out this chapter.**

**And to Roman Empire, how would you like to start paying me? How about donuts?**

**This chapter will alternate between a couple of people; you'll know who when you see. So, without further ado, let's get right to it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins), My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro), Snowflake (Owned by my friend Snow), and Scatter Brain (Owned by Roman Empire). I only own my OC, Starstrike. Enjoy! XD**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 7: Desperate Times, Right?

**STARSTRIKE POV**

Who knew that I could run so fast? Must be these new boots. Soft soles that mould to your feet. Good for running.

Discord, clearly, has thought of everything.

And now I'm thundering along his terrain, jumping fallen logs, dodging trees that seemed to appear from nowhere. Senses now in overdrive, I pushed myself to run faster. I must find Luna, now.

It wasn't because she couldn't handle herself; she was the one with her sword, which she could use with great and deadly efficiency; but she also had her bow.

And she never missed.

So why was I running frantically running through the woods in search of her? Like I'm searching for my own family members?

I cannot explain it. Luna's scream set off some sort of warning bell inside my head, and every instinct I have is to protect her with my life. Maybe I'm connected to Luna in some odd way that I cannot explain; maybe my body and mind refuses to accept we're not together and still believes we are partners.

Whatever the reason, I'm certainly not stopping.

I can hear footsteps behind me, frantically trying to catch up. Scatter and Snow are coming after me. Good, I'm going to need all the help I can get.

Keeping up a full sprint is tiring work, so I slow to a walk just as Snow and Scatter catch up. They are breathing hard, same as me, but both look quite narked.

"What. The. Hell." Scatter said between breaths. He was doubled over, trying to get his breath back.

"Looks like all your martial arts training isn't paying off in terms of fitness."

"Was that Luna screaming?" Snow asked me. I nodded.

"We need to get going." I said.

"We're not going anywhere. It's too dark. We'd be better when we've all had some rest and something to eat. There's nothing we can do." Scatter said.

I could see logic in that. The screams had stopped, but no cannon had fired. She was not dead.

Yet.

We made our way back to our camp, and decided to get ourselves into a tree, so we could all sleep. I finally found some use for my length of rope as well; I cut it into three separate pieces and spread it among my friends. We each climbed a tree, and used the rope to tie ourselves in. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. Somewhere out there, Luna was in trouble, and where was I? Tied up a tree, getting some sleep. It didn't seem fair, but there was nothing I could do.

So, I bit my lip again, tasting the metallic taste of blood flowing into my mouth. I closed my eyes. I knew sleep would evade me tonight.

But I had to try. Tomorrow, I would save Luna. Again.

* * *

**RARITY POV (FIRST PERSON; THE NEXT MORNING)**

Ergh. I hate mud.

Well, I hated mud before I was in this… arena, but now I really cannot stand it.

Funny, you'd think I'd be used to the stuff. There's so much of it here. It's in my hair, under what used to be my perfect, shiny fingernails, in the very pores of my skin. A layer of grime coats me and my clothes. I've never been so dirty in my entire life.

And let me tell you; I cannot stand it.

I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist as I walked, trying not to get my sword handle caught in the fabric. It was what I think is a fencing sword; as far as I can tell anyway. The blade is not bendy however, like a fencing sword's is; it's rigid, and deadly sharp. I have had no cause to use yet, but that didn't mean to say that a lady didn't like to be prepared for these situations.

I'm not actually sure where I'm headed; I find my feet taking me this way and that, occasionally taking a left, maybe a right here and there. As I walk, I ponder a single question.

Who killed Sweetie Belle?

Tears brim at my eyes, but I take a deep swallow and continue. A lady must keep her composure under any situation, not matter how stressful. So I keep walking, hoping that her killer presents themselves. Although, when I saw Diamond Tiara in the sky last night, I get the feeling that justice has been carried out.

But I'm disappointed it wasn't me that did it.

I keep walking, pausing occasionally to drink from the bottle I had, tucked into the rucksack I carried on my back. I am an unlikely survivor, I admit. I hate dirt, I hate mud, I hate physical confrontation, and I hate running. Although I do need to keep up a certain figure, so running is essential. I have only a few provisions left, including a few crackers and any berries I have managed to collect. Having Fluttershy as a friend is a handy perk.

Speaking of which, where is my friend?

It is now I realise what I've been craving most since I entered the arena.

Human company.

I have seen no-one since the beginning of the games. Luckily, I managed to pick up a rucksack ten metres from my pedestal and I ran away. No-one pursued me, but after I had slowed I felt guilty for not going to find my little sister. That I had thought of myself before my sister. That was wrong of me. After all, Applejack would have probably gone after her sister. She probably already has, and now the two of them are tucked up together in some cushy cave, waiting out until we've all killed each other.

I'll never be able to do that.

I nearly cried, but again, I took a deep steadying breath. I turned my head and caught a whiff of the smell that came from me. I wrinkled my nose. Celestia, I stink.

Then the hissing started.

Every other problem I had; hygiene, loneliness; everything just vanished. Despite my hate of physical confrontation, I drew my sword, the metal ringing in my ears as it came out of its scabbard. My eyes flicked from right to left, my feet shuffling, pivoting around, and looking for the source. It sounded like a snake.

A big snake.

Then, I saw it. It came slithering out of the trees, wrapping itself around tree trunks and breaking them like twigs. Birds took to the sky in panic, and the snake reared up. I was frozen to the spot, the handle of my blade cutting into my silky smooth hand.

_MOVE RARITY!_

My name brought me back to Equestria, and under my own request, I turned and ran, sword in hand. I couldn't run very fast. But I could run for a long time. That might be my saving.

I keep running, sword swinging by my side. I'm starting to breathe hard now. Very hard. Sweat is pouring down my face as I run. I go to hurdle over a fallen log, but I do not jump high enough. My trailing foot catches the top off the log and I fall over, hitting the floor face first. My sword clatters from my hand, rolling away from me. I scramble after it, picking it up, but by the time I roll back over, the snake is above me. It rears up, hissing horribly, baring its thick fangs at me, the fangs themselves glistening with poison. My death will be quick. I close my eyes.

I can hear the tweeting of the birds.

And a horrible screech.

My eyes snap open, to see a bird with black and white wings pecking at the snake. It slithered off, hissing angrily. The bird came down and landed next to me. It spoke in a human voice. I jumped a mile when I realised who the voice was.

Fluttershy.

"Follow me." The bird said. It took off and flew away. Standing up upon shaking legs, I ran lightly after the bird, sheathing my sword as I went. The bird leads me to a cave, and nodded its head towards it, before taking off into a tree. I enter the cave, and almost immediately get strangled when someone hugs me.

"Oh, Rarity! I've been wondering where you all are! I hate this arena so much—"

"Fluttershy." I say, trying to break her train of thought, but it wasn't working.

"I'm been hiding out, because I'm not very strong, but I've managed to befriend some birds." She stopped here, so I asked.

"What kind of birds?"

Fluttershy appeared confused.

"I'm not completely sure. They're not like anything I've ever seen. I named them mockingjays. They remind me of mocking birds, but they can replicate a whole human conversation. It's very fascinating."

Leave it to Fluttershy to find something good in everything. I couldn't conceal a grin.

"Oh darling, it's brilliant to see you. How have you survived?" I asked. I was itching to ask.

"Oh, I know I'm unlikely to have survived this long." Fluttershy said, hiding meekly behind her bubble-gum pink hair. She scratched behind her ear as I waited for her to continue.

"I just… ran. Then these birds began to attack me, but I befriended them quite easily. They like it when you sing to them."

I nodded slowly.

"They've been bringing me food. Water I've had to find myself, but my birds lead me back here."

"That's incredible." I found myself saying.

Fluttershy nodded, but before I could relish in having a friend back with me, the ceiling of the cave cracked.

"FLUTTERSHY! MOVE!" I screamed, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and half throwing, half pushing her out of the cave. Fluttershy whistled in a certain order, and the birds came in a flock, attacking our assailant.

"Oh great. He's back!" I said, my sword ringing again as I drew it. I realised that I would have to be the one doing most of the work. Fluttershy had no weapon beyond her birds, and she had been right; she wasn't very strong. I raised the sword into an attacking stance, but Fluttershy put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait."

Fluttershy, the most timid of anyone I knew, walked towards this snake as if it was nothing. I couldn't help my jaw as it fell to the floor. I shut my mouth.

"Fluttershy! Are you completely crazy?" I said.

She turned and smiled.

"Desperate Times, right?"

I looked at her confused.

"What does that even mean?"

She did not reply. The snake had stopped hissing. Fluttershy whistled in another specific order and the birds stopped attacking. They flew away, back into the trees. The snake regarded her curiously, as if weighing why its prey was walking towards him so willingly. I was thinking along the same lines.

Fluttershy held out her hand, much the same as she did when feeding her pet bunny, Angel.

"Come on now. I won't hurt you. Me or my friend."

The snake now cocked its head, still regarding her with interest. Could it be possible that Fluttershy was winning it over?

Not likely. This was Discord's game.

The snake gave a horrible hiss as it lurched forward, jaws open. I just had time to scream as the snake swallowed Fluttershy whole, and swallowed. It turned tail and slithered away, hissing in contempt.

_BOOM!_

I dropped to my knees, letting the tears make clean streaks down my grubby face. The vision of Fluttershy's pink hair and gentle face curled up in an expression of pure shock would haunt me until the day I die. But there was nothing I could have done; it all happened so fast.

I felt so lonely. So now there was only three Elements left; Me, Rainbow and Applejack.

I took a drink and stood again. I was going to find them. Now.

I set off after the snake.

* * *

**STARSTRIKE POV (LATE EVENING)**

We stop for the night.

Tomorrow, I'm going to find Luna. I have to find Luna.

Scatter and Snow are virtually silent as I check over my equipment. I count my arrows; I have sixteen arrows in all. I clean my daggers with water from the stream; count my throwing knives. I only have seven of my original eight; I had left one embedded in Celestia's hand. We ate our dinner; roots and berries, which actually filled me up, and I looked over at Snow and Scatter.

"Alright guys?"

The two of them nodded. I handed Snow my bow and quiver.

"You need a weapon." Snow took them, but said nothing.

"I told you, I don't do Archery anymore."

"You might not have too. Just, take them. Just in case."

So we settled down for that night as Discord's anthem rattled the leaves on the trees around us. We had heard the cannon this morning as we walked along; I hoped and prayed it wasn't Luna's cannon. I had a feeling it wasn't though; she was much too smart.

FLUTTERSHY

I closed my eyes, sighing in relief, but I almost felt guilty. Don't get me wrong, it felt good to know that Luna was not dead, but I shouldn't feel good that anyone was dead. I hoped her death, like everyone else's, had been quick and painless. I climbed a tree and tied myself in, listening to the sounds of the forest. Bugs and critters came out.

I fell asleep with the sound of a wolf howling to the moon in the background.

**Well, there we go. That's a wrap on Chapter seven. I've been writing this for quite a while; I've also cut it short so I can add more to chapter eight.**

**So, let's get some quick reviews so I can update quicker, and leave some opinions.**

**So, until next time, and may the odds be ever in your favour…**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	8. Follow Your Heart, Not Your Head

**Holy hell, how long has it been? A month? It's about a month. So, why, pray tell, did Kovu decide to take a bit of a holiday? Here's the reasons;**

**First off; it was my birthday this month. I turned seventeen. Second; I've been busy with work and college, not to mention my girlfriend. Thirdly, I've got a new found addiction to Pokémon White Version. Don't ask.**

**So, when we left the action, Fluttershy got eaten, Scootaloo is unconscious after taking out Diamond Tiara, and Starstrike is still searching for Luna. We now rejoin the story in Snowflake's POV, immediately after the last chapter. But first, let's answer some reviews of the readers;**

**To anonymous reviewer featherstar04, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm pouring every ounce of skill (although that isn't much) into this story. I really hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**To Adolescent Author, I appreciate your continued support. As for your Chapter 6's review, The dart that Applebloom fired caused lethal bleeding, because luckily it severed the femoral artery, and if you've watched any good hospital reality show (such as ER, Casualty or Holby City), you'll know that cutting that can cause fatal bleeding. **

**But that's enough of that. Let's get down to it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins), My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro), Scatter Brain (Owned by Roman Empire) and Snowflake (Owned by my friend Snow). The only thing I own is Starstrike, my OC. ENJOY! XD**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 8: Follow Your Heart, Not Your Head

**SNOWFLAKE POV**

I would not sleep until I was certain Star was asleep. Finally, I heard his light snoring from the tree above me. I raised myself slowly and noiselessly from under the tree and made my way over to out dying fire, where Scatter lied down to sleep. The sound of a wolf howling filled the night sky, sending shivers down my spine.

I took off my new quiver of arrows and bow from my shoulder; how I detested them. Sure, Archery had actually been a recreational sport for me when I was younger; I was even Regional Champion at one point; but now? I can't stand any form of weapon.

But Star is right. I need them. It's a good job Star knows me.

I take off my jacket, followed by my T-shirt, so I'm sitting upright in just my bra. I was getting hot (damn this humidity) and seeing as though everyone was asleep, I could unwind a little. I would sit like this at home anyway; I was just fooling my body into thinking that I was at home.

I couldn't be further from it.

I tucked my knees into my chest and I wrapped my arms around them, tucking my head into my knees and I began to think things through. Why was Star searching for Luna so relentlessly? From what I had seen before I got thrown in here, there was a little romance, including that kiss…

That kiss! Something inside my head set off warning bells. Something in my chest growled in ager, clawing at my heart. I knew that I wasn't happy when Luna kissed Star; I've been with Star since I was a little kid, of course I would feel protective; but the feeling that had surged through me like someone had jabbed me with a hot poker, was not a protective urge, I knew that.

It was jealousy.

But… how can I be jealous? Star's had girlfriends before, albeit none like Luna. Luna's tall, beautiful, a Princess…

Then it hit me. I'm not jealous of Star's relationship with Luna… I'm jealous of Luna herself!

I hit my head lightly against my knees and groaned in frustration. Scatter shifted and sat up.

"Oh." He said, obviously observing my semi-naked state. I squealed, throwing my hands up to cover my chest, blushing furiously.

"Scatter? T-Two seconds?" I said, trying to control my stammer; and failing.

"Oh. Y-Yeah, sure." He stuttered now, obviously feeling awkward. I quickly threw on my T-shirt again, and despite the hot weather, my jacket as well. I wouldn't give Scatter any excuse to look at any part of my body; I hated it when people stared at me like he did.

"OK, I'm decent."

I could see from the flickering, dying embers that Scatter had turned himself around, as to avoid looking at me. He now swivelled around, flicking his long hair from his face.

"Sorry about that."

"It's OK." I said. My beetroot red cheeks said otherwise, I knew. Lucky it's so dark.

"Are you alright?" Scatter asked me. "You seem troubled." He sounded concerned.

"Oh, is it that obvious?" I replied, looking firmly at the floor.

Scatter chuckled.

"You forget; I've been helping ponies in need for nearly twenty years. You learn to read a person; know when they are concealing something from you; knowing when they are neglecting to tell you something. You're not a hard read."

I just nodded meekly.

"I'm sorry Scatter; I just don't want to talk about it."

Scatter just shrugged matter-of-factly.

"That's fine. I won't pressure you into telling me anything. You don't want to tell me; you don't. That's the rule with me. I know something's up, but I won't press on it."

I gave another groan and Scatter lied back down. I took a deep breath.

"I'm jealous of Luna."

Scatter sat upright again, and looked at me intensely. He flicked his hair out his eyes again.

"Jealous of Luna? Why's that?" He did not laugh, did not smile; Scatter was all professionalism now. For that, I was grateful.

"Well, she's everything I'm not."

Scatter nodded, but then shook his head.

"I believe that's half the reason. There's something else; something you won't tell me. Again, you don't have to tell me."

"I have no idea what you mean." I said, shaking my own head. But as I said it, my earlier point came back to me. That kiss. The same animal scratched at my heart. Then I understood.

I wanted to be kissing Star. So that meant…

"I love Star." I whispered, but it must have been loud enough for Scatter to catch it, because he just looked at me and nodded.

"Yes. I believe you're jealous of Luna because yes, she's a Princess, which will, naturally, make her more desirable. Also, I believe she's closer to Starstrike than you already; it's not everyday someone has your back in the situations they've been in. But you, like Luna, are beautiful, hardy, and willing to do what you think is right. The way you do these things is what sets you apart from Luna however; you are unique in your own way. But do not think just because Luna's kissed him, this means he loves her; I believe his hunt for Luna is driven more by protective instinct than love."

He paused briefly, probably to see if I was keeping up with him. I just nodded, my head barely moving. He continued.

"His love for you, and yes I believe he loves you, will be pure love. You have been with him his entire life, something he will not forget. If anything, he will view you as a sister. I do not, not for a second, believe he has - and forgive the common phrase – friend zoned you. He cares for you, you can tell by the way he acts around you. Have you never noticed the way he stands?"

I shook my head.

"He stands with his hands on his hips; it seems casual, but you can see his fingers twitching, like he's going for his daggers. So if he needs too, he can protect you in an instant."

I took a deep breath. That was pretty much bang on; that was exactly what I felt; and self-confidence surged through me.

"Thank you Scatter. I can see why you're so good at what you do."

Scatter laughed out loud.

"No, I told you; I can just read people. It's a handy little skill."

The sound of trumpets sounded, and we heard a brief scuffle, followed by a yell, as the trumpets awoke Star. He fell sideways, but the rope around his midriff kept him in the tree.

I quickly turned to Scatter.

"Not a word to Star. I'll tell him in my own time. Alright?"

Scatter pulled an invisible zip across his mouth and winked.

"Patient confidentiality." He said, giving me a confirming nod. " I won't charge you for this session either."

I couldn't help but laugh myself as I walked over to get Star out of the tree.

"Put it on my tab." I said, giggling.

"I'll hold you to that." He said sarcastically.

I looked up, and I could just see Star's smiling face.

"Hey Snow. Good sleep?"

I shrugged. "So-so. You?"

"Trees aren't very comfy." He said. Reaching for a dagger, he cut himself free and fell to the floor. He heaved his back and walked towards us.

"Hey Scatter." He said, smiling at his friend. Scatter would have replied, but Discords voice, once again, rang out.

"I seem to notice that you're all a little low on supplies."

We all exchanged a nod. We had water to drink from a stream nearby; but very little to eat. There is only so much Starstrike can do with what little resources he has...

"So, tomorrow, at dawn, I am inviting you all to a... little party of mine. You will have the opportunity to pick up supplies you need; I don't want any of you dying on me yet."

He followed up with an evil cackle. I watched as Star shook his head at the sky, a look of disgust spread across his features.

"Don't miss it. For some of you; it may be the only chance of redemption you get. Dawn, my head. That will be all."

The bird song started again. I raised my hands.

"We aren't going anywhere." I said. Both Scatter and Star, to my surprise, nodded their agreement.

"People are bound to go. It's just going to result in fatalities." Star said. Me and Scatter nodded.

"Come on. Let's get back to sleep; we need to keep looking for Luna tomorrow." Scatter said. So, we all laid back down to sleep.

* * *

**STARSTRIKE POV**

Come on, of course I was going to go!

Scatter and Snow had no supplies, excluding Scatter's sword and Snow's bow. We needed those supplies, even if the other two wouldn't admit it. As soon as the others were asleep, I made my move. I didn't dare miss dawn.

I snuck through the camp, taking care not to tread in the now dead fire. I lowered my rucksack to the floor beside Snow and traded it for her bow. Weapons were more essential now. I pulled the quiver over my shoulder, bow following it over. I just paused long enough in the dying moonlight to turn and whisper a farewell to my comrades.

"Goodbye guys. If I don't come back... look after yourselves."

I turned away without another word.

**I know this isn't very long, nor does much happen in this chapter; but this was only intended to round up the next chapter and set the scene nicely; and I hope I've done just that.**

**So, my next update? Might be next week, but the new Tomb Raider gets released, so I'm going to be obsessed... But you'll see a new update soon. Remember to leave honest reviews, and I'll see you all soon.**

**May the odds be ever in your favour... ;)**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	9. That Was For Applebloom

**HI EVERYBODY!**

**I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry…Now you know what happens when you get serious writers block, get pre-occupied and forget about everything. But don't worry, that will change, I promise you all!**

**In the previous chapter, Discord has summoned the tributes to a feast of sorts; Starstrike is on route. Snow and Scatter are completely unawares about his movements.**

**So, let's answer my reviewers;**

**Roman Empire, Snow is indeed under some stress, but things are only doing to get worse! Hope you keeping reading ;)**

**Adolescent Author, I'm glad I managed to achieve my goal and hope I will continue too. Keep reading!**

**So let's get right to it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins), My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro), Scatter Brain (Owned by Roman Empire) and Snowflake (Owned by my very good friend Snow). I only own Starstrike, my OC. Enjoy! XD**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 9: That Was For Applebloom

**STARSTRIKE POV**

The string of Snow's bow was beginning to cut into my shoulder, the very light quiver of arrows now feeling like they weighed a ton. I had to stop, I had to stop.

I remove the bow and arrows from my shoulder, leaning against a tree, pausing for my breath. I only had a reasonable amount of fitness; fitness only goes so far when you've been walking for nearly three hours at a constant pace and the altitude of the terrain changes constantly.

I link my hands behind my head, inhaling and exhaling deeply through my nose, trying to get rid of the painful stitch that was now eating away at my left side. I pushed myself of the tree, picking up the arrows, followed by the bow. I had to keep moving, I had too.

Snow and Scatter were counting on me. I couldn't even contemplate turning back, or even worse, bringing them with me. Snow couldn't handle herself in a fight; I wasn't saying that to be mean, or even protective. It was just fact. Don't get me wrong; if anything ever happened to Snow, I would be cut up. I wanted to protect Snow with my life.

Like Luna.

As I walked, that was a thought that kept eating away at me. Who did I care about more? Luna or Snow?

That was a question which I could not answer.

I found my way to the clearing. I could see Discord's head, but no supplies. It wasn't dawn yet though. Patience Starstrike…

Patience? No way! I needed to get back to Snow and Scatter, before they realised I was missing and they came after me. They would, of course. I knew what they were like.

I took a seat and made a final check over my weapons; I checked the bow string was not frayed and was in a solid condition, and still flexible. I checked my arrows; I had sixteen in all, more than enough for my task ahead. I checked my daggers; still sharp, slightly stained with black ooze and blood.

I sheathed the daggers, closed my eyes; I mustn't fall asleep.

* * *

The sound of hydraulics hissing broke me out of my slumber. I was instantly awake and alert. My eyes scanned the terrain around me; I could almost sense the other tributes eyeing up the prize being lowered down.

It was huge; rucksacks, bows, knives, medipacks, swords, quiver of arrows; it was a huge bounty of stuff, all needed for your survival. I can see why Discord wanted us to come; seeing all those things would be such a massive advantage! All of that would last you for weeks, maybe longer! As soon as it hit the floor, the bushes rustled and a graceful figure tore across the landscape.

It was Luna.

"LUNA!" I screamed in delight. I had found her! At long last!

She didn't stop. Then, another figure came out, chasing her. It was Applejack, holding a deadly-looking mace. She was catching her; I mustn't let Applejack get her!

I launched myself out of the bushes, loaded an arrow into the bow string, which was now in my hands, and took careful aim.

"APPLEJACK!" I screamed. She stopped dead, looking at me. She seemed to be evaluating whether or not I was a bigger threat than Luna.

Clearly, I was. She began to run towards me. I pulled the bow string tighter, the arrow between my fingers.

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"

But she just kept coming, her Stetson bouncing on her head.

"Last warning!" I said, pulling the string as much as I could.

Applejack still didn't stop coming. She was almost upon me…

I couldn't take the risk.

I released the arrow.

I had aimed for the biggest target I could; the chest. My arrow sunk itself into her left breast, going right through her heart. She fell to her knees, blood quickly staining her shirt.

She fell forward onto her face.

The cannon fired.

My breathing became jagged as a harsh adrenaline spike shot straight through my body, shocking me to the core. I could not tear my eyes away from the dead body of the person I used to call friend.

And it was my arrow that had ended her short life.

But I had too. Come on Star!

I shook my head, took one last look at Applejack, and began to run towards the supplies. Luna was now slinging an extra rucksack on her back as she worked.

"LUNA!" I screamed at her.

She dropped to the floor, slinging her bow over her shoulder and drawing her sword. She put the point of it to my throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut your throat right now and be done with it." Luna said, her voice full of malice and rage.

"Because you care about me, and I care about you. Now, I'll discuss this with you later, but right now, I need to grab some supplies and I need to get out of here before other people turn up. Will you help me?" I asked, hands at shoulder height in a gesture of surrender.

She tilted her head, as if considering me, wondering what I was up too. But she sheathed her sword.

"I missed you Starstrike."

"I missed you too. Now come on."

I grab a rucksack, followed by another bow and another quiver. The weight had now severally increased on my back, but I persevered.

"Ready?"

Luna had grabbed a second rucksack and was holding it in her hand. She nodded.

"Let's get out of here!"

We both turned and ran for the trees, partners in crime once more. I was happy to have her back by my side. I knew she would protect me now; and I would protect her as best I could.

We were nearly there; behind us, we could only hear screaming followed by;

"Applebloom!"

We both spun on our heels, and all we could do was watch as a shiny, silver blade got pulled out of Applebloom's chest. She fell to the floor as the second cannon fired. She was out.

Caramel stood behind her, sword dripping in the blood of the innocent, as he stepped towards us.

Luna had already dropped the rucksack she held, as was running towards Caramel, sword drawn. The sound of clashing metal now began to ring out.

"Damn it!" I said. I couldn't ditch everything and just go and help Luna! Our stuff might get stolen! I turn on my heel again, picking up the rucksack she had dropped, and run for the trees. I drop our stuff under a bush and run back out to help Luna.

My bow stayed over my shoulder, and as I ran, I drew my daggers. They swung comfortably in my hands. As I reached Caramel, a bloodcurling cry shook us and forced us all to stop.

"What in the name of all that's holy was that?" Caramel said.

Just as Luna's sword stabbed him straight through the heart.

His face was mixture of anger and total surprise. I could just hear Luna say;

"That was for Applebloom, you sick motherfucker."

Caramel slid of the end of the sword, and fell to the floor as a third cannon fired.

A finger poked me in the side.

I jumped sideways, away from the poke, and raised my daggers, but lowered them again when I saw who it was.

"Scootaloo!"

She looked tired, sweat-stained… and a lot older. The rucksack she had picked up nearly dwarfed her.

"That was Slippery Steve! Come on, we need to get out of here before he turns up!"

She began to tug on my jacket, her urgency to get going clearly showing.

"Woah, woah… who's Slippery Steve?"

"Umm… that?" Luna said. I looked at her and followed the finger that she was using to point.

And out of the bushes came the biggest snake I'd ever seen.

"Holy SHIT! MOVE!" I yelled. We all ran for the trees, as fast as our legs could carry us. We made it into the trees, but he was approaching fast.

"Quick, grab the stuff! We need to get moving!"

I pulled my rucksack onto my back, picking up the second in my hand. Scootaloo took the spare bow and arrows. I tried to protest, but she beat me down.

"I owe you for not killing me when you so easily could have." She said.

"You don't owe me anything. I don't kill unless I absolutely need too".

"Did you have to kill Applejack?"

"You saw that?" I asked her.

"That's the reason Applebloom came out of her hiding place with me. She saw it too."

My guts did a horrible backflip. I felt disgusting, horrible.

"Yes, I had to kill Applejack. I had no choice."

But Scootaloo sounded a thousand years old when she spoke.

"There's always a choice."

"Sorry, can we discuss this later when we aren't about to be snake food?" Luna said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Yeah. Come one let's go!" I said beginning the long run back to camp.

**Sorry it's so short, but my brain has literally given up on me. However I hope it has enough detail to satisfy my reader's ever growing hunger for more chapters for a while… I hope.**

**As always, leave an honest review of what you thought, and I'll be seeing you all as soon as I can manage!**

**May the odds be ever in your favour…**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	10. Declaration

…

…

…

**Well, this is something a little rare around here isn't it? Looks like Kovu finally decided to get off his butt and write a chapter. I hope this chapter hasn't been too much of a wait for you guys. And I hope, oh so sincerely hope… That the wait has been worth it.**

**Here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (Owned by Suzanne Collins) or My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro). I only own the plot, and my OC Starstrike. Snowflake is owned by my friend, as is Scatter Brain. Enjoy XD**

Sometimes Friendship Is All You Have

Chapter 10: Declaration

"OK guys. I think we can slow down. I think we've lost him."

Unsurprisingly, not a single one of my companions complained or protested about our sudden stopping. We'd only just managed to out run that snake, and now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere.

I look around; Luna had taken a knee, gasping for breath; Scootaloo was lying on the floor, completely and totally exhausted; and there was me. I go into one of the rucksacks, hoping to find water; but of course, found none.

"DAMN IT!" I say, throwing the rucksack back onto my back. I was beginning to lose my mind! I need to find my way back to the camp; and fast. We can't be far now.

"Starstrike!" I can hear someone shout. The voice of the angels. I had never been so happy.

"Snow! I'm over here!"

Snow came dashing out of the trees, her eyes red and bloodshot. She jumped into my arms, knocking me over, so that she lying atop me. She didn't seem to care about the intimacy of our position.

But Luna, clearly, did. She cleared her throat and Snow jumped back up, brushing her blue hair out of her eyes.

"Umm... please don't run off like that again." She said. I could only nod.

"Can you take us back to camp? We'll talk there."

Snow gave Luna a shifty look, but said nothing. She walked to Scootaloo and took the bow and arrows from her, a gentle smile emerging onto her face.

"Let's move out."

I fell in line behind her, beckoning the other two to follow. They did so, Luna reluctantly. And within no time at all, we were back where I started. I collapsed onto a fallen log, completely exhausted. Scatter Brain immediately came over and hugged me.

"Thank Celestia you're alright. I don't think I could forgive myself if anything happened to you."

I shake a hand in his direction.

"Water and sleep."

He nods. After having a drink of water, I strip down so I'm topless, lying atop my jacket and my shirt. I look up at the sky, tired and exhausted. It has not occurred to me how my companions are.

My only priority is sleep.

* * *

When I awake, my vision is blurred. I can only see blue. I know that blue... I blink rapidly, clearing my vision.

I was right.

It's Snow.

Snow is lying next to me, still fully dressed, so I can push my first thought straight out of my mind. But why is she lying next to me? That would be a good question to ask. Before waking her, I check around. Everyone else is asleep now. Now, I can talk to Snow, something I've been dying to do for quite a while.

I poke her gently and she awakes, giving me a very toothy smile.

"Hey Starstrike. Is it time to move?"

"No, no, I just wondered; why are you sleeping with me?"

Snow seemed to blush crimson, but kept her composure.

"You were twisting and turning in your sleep. You kept moaning Luna's name, and mine. And you said, no, don't make me... I thought sleeping next to you might help. You haven't spoken since I sat here."

So she was just looking out for me. How thoughtful. I smile at her. Both of us sitting up now, she links an arm through one of mine. I do not protest.

"How are you holding up in here?" I ask of her. She looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Not great. Hey, can I... um... ask you a question?"

"Sure." I say, shrugging.

"Do you love Luna?"

Ok, that one I was not expecting. I glance down at her. She's blushing again. Suddenly, it clicks in my head.

_Does she... love me? Is that why she's asking? No, that's impossible, me and Snow are just friends..._

_But are we?_

I realise I must be careful with my answer. The wrong thing could really upset her, if my epiphany turned out to be true.

"Why do you ask?" I say, talking slowly and carefully.

It took Snow a minute or so in order to reply, but when she did, she sounded so scared.

"I just... don't want you to forget me."

I gave a light chuckle. I thumbed the side of her gentle face.

"I could never forget you. You've been my friend for as long as I can remember. Remember when we met?" I say.

Now Snow smiles.

"How could I not?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK; 5 YEARS EARLIER... (STARSTRIKE POV)**

"I'm sorry, but we're still waiting for your test results."

I cramp up in pain again, clutching at my side. My voice could have been gushing venom.

"I don't want excuses, I want you to tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with me!" I shout at him.

The doctor looked taken aback, but only backed out of the room, promising he'd be back when he had my results, but I heard him call for someone else.

"Nurse! Snow! Could you give Mr Strike something for his pain?"

I lay back in my bed, rolling around in discomfort. Then, the door opened once more.

"Excuse me? Mr Strike?"

I roll over, and my eyes lock with quite possibly the most beautiful woman I could have ever seen. Stupid obsession with nurses... I just hope I don't pitch a tent or something in front of her. That would be extremely awkward.

"Err... Err..." What, so now I can't speak? Come on Star!

"Where does it hurt?" the nurse asks me.

"This side, here." I say, managing to finally spit some words out of my mouth into an acceptable sentence. Something that didn't involve what my brain was screaming at me to do, that was. I try to shake my perverted thoughts from my head.

The nurse, Snow, I think her name was, rubs at my side.

"This'll help relieve some of the stress. I'll give you some painkillers as well. I won't be surprised if this comes back as appendicitis."

I try to keep track of her words, but I'm lost in her eyes. They're like oceans, boundless, mysterious oceans. Her hands rubbing and moving over my side feel incredible. It's like she's massaging the pain right out of me! I groan in pleasure, probably a sound I should not have just made.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That just feels... good. What's your name, or can I just call you my Guardian Angel?"

This causes the nurse to slap me very lightly on the side. A glace confirmed she was blushing hard.

"My name is Snow. Now wait here." She walks away, and I must admit, she looks good in that outfit. Stupid, come on Starstrike! Will you focus?!

She comes back a few seconds later, carrying a mug.

"Here, drink this. It'll help the pain." She says, cradling me in her arms like a small child. I look at the cup.

"What's in this?"

"It's a small remedy I made myself. Trust me, it works a lot better than these hospital medicines."

Something tells me I should trust her. So I do, and drink every last drop. It's thick and creamy, and tastes lke honey. It's almost like drinking a hot drink. I smile at her.

"Thank you Snow."

She blushes, and walks away.

"Oh hey, Snow? Nurse?"

She stopped, her hand on the door, and she turned to me.

"Snow is fine. What can I do for you?"

My brain spews a million and one filthy things at me, but I ignore them all.

"Please, don't be far. OK?" I say.

She nods at me, blushing once again.

"Of course." And out she walks.

It turns out Snow had been dead right. Twenty minutes later, the doctor comes back and tells me I have appendicitis, and that they are going to operate immediately, seeing as though I've had nothing to eat in the last twenty-four hours.

So, for the next two weeks, I am confined to my bed, walking around, and Snow's magic medicine. On the day of my discharge, she comes into my room.

"So, all cured?"

"Much, much better, thank you." I say, smiling at her. She blushes. I note just how cute and innocent the whole outfit, plus blush, makes her look.

I guess that's it. I'm falling for her. Mustn't push too quickly however. Last time I did that, things did NOT end well. But, I decide, I'll never tell her how I feel. Never. She'd never feel the same way.

As I leave, I turn to her.

"Do you wanna, erm, meet up someday? I'd like to get to know you some more."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." Snow says. I kiss her lightly on the cheek, not in a flirtatious manner, but as to thank her for her care. It was the least I could do.

I walked out of the room, her number now safely secured in my phone.

I smile lightly to myself.

* * *

I'll always remember that blush. She still blushes like that now. But remembering that, remembering about how I feel about Snow, answered my most important question. Who did I care about more? Luna or Snow?

Snow. That was the answer. Luna is close to me, a sister. I have her back, and she has mine. She may love me, but it is a love that I cannot return. It would not be acceptable, not after what I've put her through. But Snow...

For a moment, I question myself. What is the difference between confessing that I love Snow in this stupid arena than if I told Luna I did? Didn't I tell Luna that we aren't exactly in Ponyville anymore? But, then again, I suppose, I haven't waited five years to tell Luna I love her.

I glance down at Snow, her head resting against my shoulder. She looks up at me with sapphire blue eyes, that light blush that always sits in her cheeks beginning to rise in colour. She smiles sheepishly. I have to ask. I have to know.

"Snow... how do you feel about me? The truth." I say, looking away from her, looking out into the distant woods. She sighs, seemingly having problems telling me exactly how she did feel.

I know that feeling.

"Starstrike..." She began, the blush beginning to intensify in colour again. "I've known you for a very long time. We've been through so much, and you've helped me through the toughest parts of my life. To my dark, you were my light. The constant beat to my heart. Some days I would only arise knowing I was going to see you. I love you Starstrike, I love everything about you. I love the way you twitch when you sleep, the way you look so calm and relaxed while you cook. Watching you cook is my favourite hobby; it's like watching someone make Art. Watching you fiddle with a new recipe, watching you scratch your chin while you work... it's mesmerizing."

I have to admit, my heart skipped a beat. I guess she really does feel the same way... but for how long? I decide that's not a question I should ask. Instead, I respond with;

"I didn't know you wrote poetry."

Snow nuzzled herself into my neck, kissing my collarbone. I inhale sharply as I feel her soft lips brush against my skin. She gives me another light peck, before glancing up at me.

"What about you? I just bore my innermost; I think you should tell me how you feel."

As I stare at her, I open and close my mouth a few times, making myself look like a gormless fish. I take a deep breath. I realise I cannot word what I want to say. So how do I say it?

I glance at her lips, soft, unmoving, and inviting. I hear movement behind me, but I do not care. I lean forward, and lock lips with Snow.

At first, the kiss is awkward, both me and Snow being extremely tense, and probably both in shock at what I had just done. But I soon feel her relax, watch her eyes close as my own close, before I run my hand through her soft hair.

I lay down with her, begin careful not to break our kiss. My hands travel through her hair, down her back, across her bum, tracing her curves. Her hands are equally as active, and I blush as I try to keep myself under control.

Eventually, we break to come up for air. Snow is now such a shade of crimson she looks like a gigantic beetroot. I blush as well, glancing into her eyes.

"Snowflake... I love you." Snow almost cries with happiness, tears beginning to pool in my own eyes.

Movement again.

I wipe my eyes, sitting up, drawing my daggers silently. I look over.

It's Luna. She just moved in her sleep. But I can her whimpering. I know that sound.

She's crying. And that can only mean one thing.

She heard the whole thing.

**DUN, DUN, DUUNNNNNNNN!**

**CLIFFHANGER! I love cliffhangers. Want to know what happens next? Better stay tuned folks, because I will be back shortly with the eleventh chapter! As always, please leave some honest reviews (you know how much I love your reviews guys), and may the odds be ever in your favour...**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


End file.
